Past Problems
by Kassandra J
Summary: S/J Sam and Jack are together, but not without their share of complications. When a secret from her past comes to the SGC, will it ruin everything she has worked so hard for?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it, but I wish I did. It all belongs to the wonderful Stargate people.

Friday

Sam walked into the SGC on Friday morning ready for yet another day stuck in her lab. Due to the fact that she and Daniel had caught some type of flue bug on their previous mission, SG-1 had been placed on stand down with only on base work allowed. Sam had spent two of those days in the infirmary, which meant that there was two days she didn't have to spend with Jack. It still seemed strange to her; she and Jack had been 'seeing' each other for almost three weeks now. She couldn't remember the specific moment in which their relationship changed from strict military to what they had now. All she knew was that it started on P3X595 when she had too much to drink and...So far they have been able to keep their relationship a secret, even from those closest to them because they knew of the repercussions that would occur if they were found out.

Sam spent most of the day stuck in her lab trying to figure out the new devise that SG-6 brought back with them from PF2306. By 1800 hours she was still where she was six hours before: nowhere. Giving up she turned off her computer and packed her things heading out for the night. She went topside and after showing her ID headed out to her car. When she reached the front gate she headed left instead of right taking her in the direction she had wanted to go for so long now: Jacks'

When she arrived at his house she pulled her car into his garage, something he insisted she do just incase his neighbor's, an older retired General, noticed Sam's car. Coming in through the back door she found Jack on the couch yelling at whatever hockey game he was watching.

"Well, at least I know what you've been up to," she said smiling at him.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering when you would get here honey." He said as he turned off the television and headed over to where she was standing. "What time is it any way?"

"1830 hours. I know I kind of stayed longer than I had planned to, but I got no where on that artifact that SG-6 brought back and it was really getting on my nerves."

"Not a problem, we do have all weekend to be together."

"So what do you want to do Jack?"

"Sam, honey I haven't seen you for three days. What do you think I want to do?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Monday Morning

The weekend in Jack's opinion was too short. It seemed that he and Sam had only spent a few hours together as just Sam and Jack, and now they had be Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter again. But that however, was not what was bothering Jack. He felt a sense of uneasiness about this mission. His thoughts were interrupted by the rest of the team entering the gate room and the wormhole opened up. Giving Sam a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders they entered.

'Oh well, its only a quick mission,' he thought to himself.

"Daniel, by any chance do we now the name of the planet?"

"I belief it is called Edora."

Tuesday

Sam stared back at the Star Gate as the wormhole closed behind them. She couldn't belief it, but for some reason Jack didn't make it through. All she remembered was him yelling at them to go back through the gate. There was type of atmospheric anomaly happening on the planet, something even she didn't know how to describe and Jack had ordered the evacuation of the planet. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c along with three groups of the Edorian refugees had made it back before the gate had closed itself.

Six Weeks Later

It had been a little over six weeks since the incident with the Star Gate. General Hammond and the rest of the technicians were at the beginning, afraid that there was a problem on our side. That theory was laid to rest when SG-10 returned to the base the following day. That meant only one thing: it was the gate on Jack's side that was having the problem. They sent probes through, but to that day were unable to get any return information. Sam worked around the clock trying to find a way to get Jack back home. During those six weeks she got by on the minimal amount of sleep and food as possible, working herself into exhaustion. It wasn't until she passed out in a meeting with General Hammond was she forced to face the fact that something was physically wrong with her.

Now she was sitting in the infirmary waiting for Janet to come back with the test results. When her friend came back in she had a confused look on her face.

"How are you doing Sam?" she asked sitting down across from her.

"I'm fine Janet, really."

"Sam, have you been seeing anyone?"

"Janet I haven't any time to 'see' anyone lately. Is this conversation going any where?"

"Sam according to these blood tests you're at least seven weeks pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes Sam, pregnant. Now do you want to tell me the truth?"

There was no response from Sam. It stood quiet for a moment until Janet had the nerve to go on.

"This is Colonel O'Neill's baby isn't it Sam? When did you guys start sleeping together?"

"About nine weeks ago."

"Sam do you know how stupid that was? Your career is ruined as soon as General Hammond finds out."

"You're going to tell him?"

"Sam I don't have any choice."

"Janet, you're my best friend..."

"And I am also chief medical officer of this facility Sam. I can't over look this because you two are my friends, I'm sorry."

"Janet, if you tell Hammond then he is going to pull me off the project and we may never get the Colonel home."

"Sam, I have to tell him or it could mean my career too. I'm sorry"

"You've already said that, but it isn't going to make much of a difference is it?"

"Sam I know that you love him and I'm sure that he loves you, but how could someone who loves their job so much go against regulations like this? I thought you were smart enough to not let personal feelings get mixed in with work." Janet took one last look at her friend before turning around and leaving the room. Janet had seen her share of personnel that had to be discharged due to medical reasons, but this case, this time it was different. It was her best friend, the woman responsible for bring Cassie into her life and giving her a chance to be a mother. For the first time in years Janet Frasier regretted ever coming to the SGC.

"How long has this relationship been going on?" Hammond inquired?

"Nine weeks Sir," Janet replied. She had just broken the news of the relationship that had started between his second in command and his God-daughter.

"I have a feeling that you still have the other shoe to drop Major,"

"Yes sir. The reason that Sam passed out this morning was in part due to the fact that she is pregnant."

"And I take it that it is O'Neill's?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well thank you doctor, you're dismissed."

"Thank you General. May I inquire what will happen to them?"

"I don't know Janet, to be honest, I have no clue."

Within hours news of Carter's 'condition' had spread around the base. People whispered in the hallways about what they thought Hammond was going to do to his beloved SG-1. Daniel and Teal'c had come in to join her in her lab as they patiently waited to hear back from General Hammond. Neither had said much to Sam about what was going on. Both had had suspicions that there was something going on between Sam and Jack. In fact they were surprised that they had waited so long to start their relationship, and both were upset that everything could now be taken away from them.

Hammond came walking in the door and looked at his team. Well, most of the team anyway. The team would be complete when O'Neill returned. He found himself happy for once that he was in command of some of the greatest people in the armed forces.

"Major Carter, would you come with me for a moment, I belief there are some thing we need to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own it--still wish I did.

Chapter 2

(Told by Daniel's point of view)

Daniel stood there looking at Jack in disbelief. Earlier that morning they had finally managed to get through the gate and back to the planet he had been stranded on more than three months ago. Sam spent those three months working day and night, getting put through an Air force investigation due to their relationship and what does she get out of it? She finds out that Jack has spent the past night or two in someone else's bed. To make matters worse, now he tells her that he doesn't want to leave. After he and Sam had spent the past three years fighting to control their feelings and then actually going as far as to start a relationship he goes and has an affair because he didn't think he would ever get home again.

Both he and Teal'c stood there watching the private moment that occurred between Jack and Lara. When he turned around and walked back to the group, both saw the way he looked at Sam. Teal'c, showing his obvious displeasure at O'Neill, put his arm around Sam's shoulders and lead her back to the now working gate and away from Jack. Teal'c had become protective of Sam since they found out about Jack and Sam, and especially after that damn investigation. As they neared the open gate Daniel saw Jack as he turned one more time to take a last look at what he was leaving behind.

When they emerged back at the SGC, where practically the entire base was there to greet the return of their lost colleague, General Hammond took one look at Sam and then indicated for Teal'c and Daniel to bring her down to see Janet. Jack was too busy greeting everyone to notice their departure as Daniel led Sam out of the room.

(End Daniel's POV)

"What's wrong Sam? I thought you would be happy to have the Colonel back?"

"I was, but it didn't seem like he was."

"What to mean Sam, did he say something to you about it?"

"He didn't have to. When we got there he seemed kind of cozy with one of the inhabitants. He couldn't even look at me Janet. All he did was tell her that he didn't want to leave. I'm pretty sure that he hasn't had the opportunity to miss me."

"Sam I'm sure it isn't what you think. Once you tell him about everything, especially the baby..."

"No!"

"What?"

"You guys have to promise that you won't say anything to him about anything that has happened these past three months."

"Sam, you'll have to tell him eventually. Besides with all the gossip that goes on in this base he'll hear something. Don't you think that it would be better coming from you?" Daniel asked.

"Of course it will. And belief me I will tell him but I just need some time right now."

"There you guys are," they all turned to see Jack walk into the infirmary.

"Hey Jack. Sorry that I forgot to say it back there, but welcome home. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I am going to go home. Come and Sam, I'll drop you off along the way."

"Thanks Daniel. Bye Colonel."

"Hey Sam," he said grabbing her arm as she walked by, "I'll stop by later."

"I don't think tonight would be good sir, I really am tired." She said as she walked out the door. As soon as she and Daniel made it top side and in the car, she broke down in sobs.

The entire SGC was in shock of the weeks events. First O'Neill is thrown out because he was stealing alien technology and now they come to find out that this entire time he was actually doing undercover work. Worst of all, he strained whatever relationship he had left with Carter. Everyone had heard what he said to her earlier that week, "No Carter I haven't acted like myself since I met you. Now I'm acting like myself," had left her an even more emotional wreck then she had been. Hammond had requested that all gossip about the major's situation be terminated since the return of O'Neill. So all talking of her pregnancy and her almost court marshal was kept quite and off base premises only.

Daniel and Teal'c had been there for Sam as much as possible after Jack went off on her before he was supposed to return to Edora, but she shut herself off refusing to talk to anyone. Hammond had placed her on some personal time and no one had spoken with her for a week. When Jack returned everyone was glad that it had all been a plan to bring out other SGC personnel that was acting for the NID. After a quick briefing with the General, Jack and some of the guys went out for a drink to celebrate his return. That night Jack discovered something very important: You can find a lot out from Daniel when he's drunk.

Sam was just getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. Turning off the t.v. she turned around and headed over to the door. When she opened it, she found someone unexpected standing at her door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the first thing that he said.

"What no 'hi Sam, how you doing Sam'." she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"I was just heading up to bed, maybe you can come back tomorrow."

"No Sam. I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"How...?"

"Daniel spilled. Don't be mad at him, the poor guy was really drunk."

"You better come in then."

"Thanks."

"How much has Daniel told you?"

"Only the important stuff. You know, baby, court marshal. I was hoping that you could fill me in on the rest."

"Well six weeks ago while I was trying to find a way to get you home I passed out during a meeting with the General. When I woke up I was in the infirmary where Janet preceded to tell me that I was pregnant. She put two and two together and figured out whose it was.

She told Hammond and he, after a lot of deliberation did report the relationship to his superiors. They sent a couple of lawyers down here to investigate. They decided that there was enough evidence to send me to court marshal, so we went to trial. Luckily for me, and you too I guess, my lawyers were able to find a loop whole in SGC procedures and here we are today."

"God Sam, I wish you didn't have to go through that all alone."

"I wasn't alone Jack. I had my friends and my dad. Most importantly I had the hope that I was bringing you home and that some how we would be alright. I was crushed later to find out that it was easier for you to move on then it was for me."

"Look Sam, about the whole Lara incident..."

"Incident? Tell me Jack, what did happen between the two of you?"

"Sam you don't want to do this."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

"How long did you wait after the stargate closed to start a relationship?"

"Sam..."

"What, two days? A week? A month? Tell me Jack."

"Two months. I waited two months Sam. After two months I figured that there was no way I was going to get home."

"So you thought, 'hey I should probably move on' and jumped on into bed with Lara? God Jack don't you know that I would move heaven and earth to get you home. Was our relationship that casual where you could just go a head and move on after two months?"

"God Sam, I was an idiot okay. I know it, I was stupid to give up on you, on us. I don't know why I did, but it was something that happened."

"Were we something that just happened Jack?"

"No! God Sam I love you so much that it hurt to be away from you. It felt like I was dying when I was away from you."

"Why didn't you want to come home?"

"What?"

"When we finally got through the gate you sure didn't seem too happy to see us. Or was it just me that you weren't happy to see?"

"Sam, I was surprised yes, but of course I was happy to see you. Then when reality hit in, I discovered how much of an idiot I was because I could see in your eyes how much I had hurt you when you saw me with Lara. If I could Sam, I would change everything that happened on that planet. I never should have allowed myself to doubt you."

"It's getting kind of late Jack, and I'm kind of tired so..."

"Yeah, I should be going. Please Sam, tell me where we stand."

"I don't know Jack. I honestly don't know anymore."

"Do you mind if I come back tomorrow? I think there are still some things that we need to talk about."

"Actually I think that it would be best for both of us if we just stay away from each other for a while. A few days at least."

"Okay, I'll let you have a few days Sam, but then we really need to talk."

It had been two days since Jack and Sam had talked, and he still hadn't heard anything from her. He talked to Janet to see if she knew how Sam was, but Janet hadn't heard from her either. He and the guys had started to talk things out between them, and even Teal'c could not stay mad at O'Neill. The guys had been over to watch a hockey game that night, and now he was seeing his friends to the door. He was heading upstairs when his phone started ringing. Deciding to just let the machine pick it up, he continued back up the stairs to take a shower before heading off to bed, missing the important phone call.

"Jack, it's Sam. If you're there could you please pick up. I think there's something wrong. I'm not feeling to good. Jack please pick up the phone. Jack?"

Jack was vaguely aware of the distant ringing of the phone as he was coming out of his dream. He turned on the bedside lamp looking at the clock. Who was calling him at 3:00am? Groaning he picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Jack, is that you?"

"Janet? What's wrong?"

"It's Sam, Jack?"

"What happened?"

"She called me a couple hours ago. She was having some bad cramps and just wasn't feeling too hot. I brought her up here to the hospital to have her checked out by her doctor."

"Is she okay?"

"They're still running tests, but I think you should get down here. She's been asking me to get a hold of you for an hour now."

"I'll be right down there Janet. Tell her I'm on my way."

Jack made it to the hospital in record time and headed up to Sam's room. He found Janet waiting there.

"Hey, is she in there?"

"Yeah, they just brought her back up. The doctor is going to be up in a few minutes, so why don't you go on in and see her."

"Sam, are you awake?"

"Jack is that you?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here."

"Where were you? I called your house around one and you didn't answer."

"Oh man, that was you? I'm so sorry Sam, I was on my way into the shower and just let the machine get it. I forgot all about it when I went to bed."

"That's okay, you're here now. God Jack I was so scared."

"Sam, everything is going to be okay."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and then Janet and another doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Major. We got your results back and I just wanted to tell you that everything seems to be fine. I was a little concerned since this is the second time this has happened, so we are going to keep you here overnight again just to make sure that everything looks good. I have to go check on another patient real quick, but I'll be back in a few minutes to do an ultrasound okay?"

When the doctor left them alone in the room, Jack turned his attention back to Sam. There was something that the doctor said that bothered him.

"Sam, what did the doctor mean by this was the second time this has happened?"

"Two weeks after I found out about the baby I was going through all the stress of trying to get you home and then also the court marshal that I got really stressed out and almost lost the baby."

"Sam, I'm so sorry you went through that with out me."

"Knock knock. Doctor back in the room. Okay Major, Dr Frasier and I are going to do a quick ultrasound before we tell you to get some rest tonight." The doctor smiled at them and then brought in the ultrasound and turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Still wish I owned it.

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since that fateful night in the hospital. Sam, who was now just entering her fourth month, had finally been cleared to return to active duty yesterday. The only person who had been more relieved at the news than Sam, had to have been General Hammond. For the past two weeks his top team had been unavailable as Carter recuperated. Noting that Carter still had to take it easy, he assigned nothing more than cookie cutter assignments- simple observe and collect missions; the kind of mission that under normal circumstances would have driven O'Neill nuts.

To make matters worse on the General, the very morning that SG-1 left, he received a new visitor. This visitor did not bring a happy smile to the General's face. Apparently Senator Kinsey called in a favor and, as a way of being able to know all that occurred at the base, now had an NID official working on the base. It was no secret that the NID and the SGC personnel had a great distaste for each other. If Hammond was a lucky man, and he often prayed that this time he would have some luck, this man would be nothing like his two predecessors.

Hammond was just about to grab another cup of coffee when the emergency sirens came on. Hammond made his way from his office down to the control room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Do we have a signal?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. It's SG-1."

"Very well. Open the Iris."

The covering suddenly retracted from around the gate and the incoming wormhole established itself. After a few seconds of waiting they were rewarded by the emerging forms of SG-1. Hammond looked at the young NID man standing next to him and couldn't help but think that the younger man recognized someone down there. But, then on second thought, that men worked in Washington and had probably noticed Major Carter.

"Alright everyone, you know the routine. Get yourselves down to the infirmary and then back here in an hour for debriefing."

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c where is Carter and O'Neill?"

"They are on their way sir."

"Very well. I would like to introduce you to Colonel Justin Miller. The Colonel will be joining us for a while here at the SGC. He is to be our new liaison with the NID."

They were interrupted by voices coming from down the hall. A few moments later the door opened and O'Neill and Carter walked into the room.

"Ah, here they are. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter I would like to meet Colonel Justin Miller."

"He's with the NID," Daniel told them.

"How, unfortunate for you," Jack said.

No one was really paying attention to Sam. If they had they would have seen the way she had reacted to the Colonel's presence. As soon as she had walked in the door she almost had a heart attack. It wasn't the fact that the NID had sent in a new lackey to spy on them, but rather who had been sent that bothered her. This one person could ruin...

"Carter!"

She was brought back to reality by her name being called. She noticed that she was the only one in the room still standing, as everyone else had already taken their seats at the table.

"Sorry Sir."

"You okay Carter, or do I need to get old Doc Frasier in here to give you another shot? Jack asked her with that famous little grin of his.

"No Sir, I'm okay. I think my brain just stopped working for a moment."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

As soon as the briefing was over Sam made her excuses and headed back to her lab. She needed to get away from that room, away from him as fast as possible. She knew that he recognized her, and hell even if he didn't she was sure that he knew she was working here anyway. Hopefully, if God had any mercy on her what so ever he would just leave her alone. Unfortunately for Sam, she wasn't that lucky.

"Hey Sam, long time no see," his voice rang out from behind her.

"Justin, what a surprise to see you here."

"So this is where you ran away to. It's a pretty nice set up, much better than what you were doing before."

"I see that you actually made it to Colonel. Congratulations."

"Thank you. You seemed in quite a hurry to get out of the briefing Sam. I hope that I had nothing to do with that."

"Don't give yourself too much credit Justin."

"Ouch, that hurt Sam."

"Is there something that you want because I really don't have the time to..."

"Not that it is any of my business, but are you dating your CO?"

"You're right. It isn't any of your business."

"You know I remember a time when my presence didn't seem to offend you. What changed Sam?"

"You know what changed."

"Ah, but do they know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"Know what you really did when you were working in Washington?"

"No, they don't know."

"Who doesn't know what?" Jack's voice came into the room.

"I was just asking Major Carter if she knew an old friend of mine from the Pentagon, but it turns out that she doesn't. Well major it was nice to talk to you, and I look forward to us talking to you again." he said before heading out the door.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Then lets get you home. Janet said that you still needed to rest."

"Good, I'm beat."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the base, a different conversation was taking place. A conversation that had the powers of wrecking the SGC and tear them apart.

"Yes General, this is Colonel Miller. I think I have some very interesting and positive information for you. Let's just say that a friend from the past may make our plans very easy. Trust me Sir, I'll make them an offer they can't refuse."

The next two days went by quickly. Sam hid herself away in her lab, trying to avoid another confrontation with Miller. She was so afraid that everything was going to be ruined if Miller let her past slip out. Miller was fortunately leaving for Washington that night where he would spend the next few days briefing his superiors on what he has learned. It was that night that her world would come crashing to the ground.

"Hello Sam. Working late tonight?" Miller asked as he came into her lab.

"Justin what do you want?"

"You?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You asked me what I wanted, and the answer is quite simple. What I want is you."

"Not going to happen so just get that idea out of your head."

"Jeez Sam, you really do hurt me when you talk like that. We were always great together."

"Maybe in your little world, but we were never together."

"Do you have any idea what I can do to your career Sam? What I can do to your life?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really think that your friends are going to stick by you if they learned who and what you really are Sam? You think this O'Neill guy is going to stick around? Trust me Sam, I know men like him and he's going to drop you so fast you won't even know what hit you when he learns the truth."

"Are you blackmailing me Justin?"

"I'm hurt Sam. Hurt that you think I am capable of doing that. I'm just trying to help you."

"If you know what's best for you, you would leave right now."

"If that is what you want." He said turning around and leaving the room.

Once he was outside, he plastered a grin on his face as he thought about what he was about to do. He just had enough time to make a pit stop before he had to catch his plane to Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

MGM still owns it.

Chapter 4

Jack had been home for little more than an hour when someone rang his doorbell. Expecting to see Sam at his door, he was extremely surprised to see Miller standing there.

"Miller. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time O'Neill. There is something very important that I need to discuss with you."

"And what is that?"

"It has something to due with a member of SG-1."

With that Jack moved aside and let the man in. Jack didn't like him, but it sounded important and it concerned a member of his team.

"So, what is this about?" he asked.

"Well, I think that when someone's life depends upon another person on a daily basis, that those people have a right to know the truth about their team mates, don't you agree?"

"Okay, you kind of lost me."

"Sir, did Major Carter tell you what she was doing before coming to the SGC?"

"She was at the Pentagon working on the Stargate program."

"Well Colonel I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Major Carter has been lying to you. When I first saw Sam the other day, it was the first time I had seen her in five years. Before you ask, the reason I know Sam is because we used to work together. She was my partner and we worked under the command of Harry Maybourn. And I know that you feel that there are people in the SGC who are loyal to NID and feeding them important information."

"Are you trying to say that..."

"Colonel, I'm not here to cause trouble to your team, but I feel that someone should tell you the truth. I know that three weeks ago you were involved in flushing out some traitors. I also know that you fell you have not got all those involved. However, it isn't my place to be saying anything about Carter. I though that you might need convincing so I brought over the Majors' file. Please feel free to do what ever with it, I can always get another copy." And with that, Miller was out the door.

Jack sat there for a few moments letting everything sink in. When the shock finally wore off, the anger came in. He felt betrayed and hurt that this could happen; that she could do this to him. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hammond, this is Jack. We need to talk. Call in Daniel and everyone. Tomorrow morning-early, before the briefing. We need to talk."

Sam was walking as fast as she could towards the briefing room. She had been so tired that she had slept past her alarm, and was now late for the meeting. Luckily she had stayed on base the previous night instead of going home, so it was a short walk. Before entering she looked at her watch and noticed that she was right on time. When she went in she noticed that everyone was present and even Janet had joined the meeting. However, from the expression on their faces she could tell that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Major, would you take a seat please?" Hammond said.

"Did something happen? Is my dad okay?"

"You father is fine Major."

"Then what's going on?"

Instead of getting a verbal response, Jack slid a folder across the table to her. She reached out for it, and as she brought it towards her she recognized it immediately. Instinctually she took a breath and held it. She looked up at them only to be greeted by a look of absolute hate.

"I can explain..."

"There is no need for that Major." Jack said.

"Sir?"

General Hammond took this time to push another set of papers towards her and Sam looked them over. She was surprised yet again. The papers were something she had been trying to avoid for five years now.

"Major, those papers are transferring you back to Washington DC. Your plane leaves this evening and if you fail to be on it, you will be arrested. I suggest that you return to your quarters and office and pack up your personal belongings. An airman will meet you in half an hour to take you topside. At that time all your access codes will be locked out of the system, and should you return, you will be arrested. And, on a personal note, I can not belief that someone I consider to be my daughter has lied to me and deceived me and everyone else on this base as to who you really are." With that he got up and left the room.

Daniel and Teal'c took one more look at Sam before getting up and following the General out. Jack and Janet were the only ones left in the room, and even they got up and made their way to leave.

"Janet, wait..."

"No Sam I don't want to hear you. I can't belief that we were friends. And worse I let you around Cassandra. You were probably letting the NID know everything that was going on with her. Did you make sure that there were no question on her adoption so then that way you could let the powers that be in Washington know how their alien was doing? God Sam, you disgust me. I never want to see you again. And don't even think about trying to contact Cassandra either." with that, Janet left. Now it was just Sam and Jack.

"Jack," she tried pleading with him, but to no avail.

"Carter, I do belief that I am your superior officer, at least for a few more hours, so you will refer to me by my rank or I will have your ass thrown in the brig for insubordination, where you can join Maybourn's other lackeys that are currently serving jail time."

"Don't tell me that you actually belief what Miller told you?"

"Who said anything about Miller?"

"Sir, he has been threatening me since he got here."

"Threaten you? I find that hard to belief Major. How could you have lied to us all this time? How could you have lied to me? I trusted you with my life and my heart, and you stabbed me in the back."

"What about the baby?"

"Everything about us was a mistake Carter, and that includes the baby. I don't want to have anything to do with you, and I mean nothing. Don't write me or contact me in any way. Just do us all a favor and stay out of our lives."

With that Jack left the room, leaving Sam by herself. Standing there, she finally allowed the tears to spill. Little did she know that Jack was having the same reaction. One mans actions had caused more than a few broken hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Still wish it was mine, but darn it all it belongs to MGM and SCI-FI.

Chapter 5

It was several days after Sam's departure that anyone had seen Jack O'Neill again. After he had walked away from Sam that morning, he had gone up to the surface to be by himself. Less than half an hour later he saw Sam walking out of the mountain being escorted by a guard to her car. He could see, even from the far distance that she was still crying. As if she had sensed his presence, she quickly turned to his direction. After a few moments of staring at each other, Jack turned and headed back into the mountain.

Now, more than two weeks later, he was still in shock. But now it was a completely different type of shock. It was no longer the shock from Sam's betrayal, but rather the fact that she was gone now that was bothering him. Now his nights, which used to be spent with Sam, were now spent drinking away whatever feelings he had.

Two weeks after her departure, Jack returned to work, and life returned to normal; whatever normal was for now. SG-1 was cleared to return to active duty, and Hammond had spent the previous two weeks trying to find a replacement for Carter. Life at the SGC continued on as if nothing had changed.

Two months later...

While life had returned to 'normal' for the SGC, there was one person having trouble to reach any kind of normalcy. After leaving the base that day, and packing up her things at home, Sam had boarded the plane that Hammond and Jack had been oh so nice to book for her, and returned to Washington. When she had exited the plane six hours later she found Justin and a few other NID agents waiting for her at the gate. She was stuck now; she knew there was no way out. She had spent most of her life trying to get away from here, and now she was back in the family.

She was now just in her sixth month of pregnancy, back to her old life. The NID seemed to be happy, knowing that they were inflicting the worst punishment and pain onto her; her assignment was to keep an eye on the SGC and all the information that was feed to them by the mandatory guidelines set forth. Ironically though, this allowed her to keep an eye on her friends and see how they were doing. Turning off her computer for the night she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Harry Maybourn was walking out of the store twenty minutes later when something, or rather someone, caught his eye. Believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he followed the person in question into the deli. He recognized Samantha Carter as soon as he saw the back of her head. Wondering why she was in Washington and then looking around for the rest of SG-1 he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned to face him, Harry got the biggest surprise of his life.

On the way out of the office, Sam remembered that she had yet to do her weekly grocery shopping, so she decided to stop at the deli across the street from her apartment. After placing her order she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning, she faced the last person she ever thought she'd see.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing in Washington? And, more important, are you pregnant?"

"Hi Harry. I'm surprised to see you here too. I thought you would have been as far away from Washington as possible."

"Is it his baby?"

"If by his you mean Colonel O'Neill, then the answer is yes."

"You mean to tell me that you got transferred to Washington, six months pregnant with O'Neill's kid and he didn't kill anyone? I find that a little hard to belief."

"Actually it was Jack who got me transferred."

"Run that by me again. Why would he want you out of there?"

"They know Harry."

"They know what?"

"That I worked for NID."

"How? There is no way that they could know- we made sure of that."

"Two months ago Justin Miller walked into the SGC. The entire time he was there, he tried to get me to come back to work for them. I told him there wasn't any chance in that happening. Apparently he didn't like the answer so he took it into his own hands. He gave Jack the file- the very one that no one was ever supposed to see. Let's just say that they all think that I am still working for NID and made sure that I ended up back here."

"Did they allow you to tell them everything?"

"They didn't give me a chance to say anything. Jack even told me that he didn't want anything to do with the baby. He pretty much gave up his parental rights and said it would be best if we just stayed out of each other's lives."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure that I can do this. I don't know if I can raise this baby on my own, but at the same time I think, this is Jacks' baby and it is all I have left of him. But I'm scared too Harry. You know what the agency is like. If they are not happy with my work they will see me as nothing more than a liability. What happens then?"

Harry could see that his friend was on the edge of breaking down. He found himself thinking of all the wonderful things that he could do to Jack O'Neill. How many ways could he torture him as he was torturing Sam? He could think of more than a few.

At the very time that Sam found herself pouring her heart out to Harry Maybourn, Jack and SG-1 found them selves on Edora. It had all started a few hours before when the code from Edora had activated the gate. Lara had stepped through and requested the help of the SGC. Apparently they were having troubles with a new system lord that was trying to take over the planet.

Now, Daniel, Teal'c and Silas - Sam's replacement, were setting up camp. Lara had asked Jack to take a walk with her. They headed down a very familiar path, one that he had walked almost every night for three months. He had always thought of Carter on those walks, and now he just wanted to forget her. He knew that he needed to concentrate on what lay ahead. He needed to have a clear mind in order to succeed in defeating the new system Lord.

A week later SG-1 and the people from Edora were busy celebrating their victory. Earlier in the day they had finally killed the gould and the Jaffa warriors. Tonight they would party and forget of the weeks events. At some point in the evening, Daniel noticed Jack walk off with Lara into her house. Daniel shook his head, knowing what was to happen. He also knew that no matter what, Jack was still thinking about Sam. Daniel did too; these past two and a half months with out Sam had been miserable. While he liked Major Silas, he was no Sam Carter, and no matter how hard they tried, it just wasn't right. The dynamic of the team changed and nothing was working the way it was.

The next morning Jack got early to take a walk. He felt horrible. He had slept with Lara the night before, and just felt completely guilty now. He felt as if he had betrayed Sam, and knew for a fact that he had. He knew that without Sam in his life, no matter what happened, was empty. But he just couldn't find the room in his heart to forgive her.

When he returned to Lara's house later that morning, he found her awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Jack"

"Good morning Lara."

"We need to talk Jack." with that said, he took a seat next to her at the table. "I think what happened last night was a way for you to forget about Major Carter. Before you say anything, I asked Daniel this morning what was going on and why she was not here. He told me that there was a falling out between you and she had gone home.

"The reason I say this Jack is because last night you called me Sam. And, on a few of the nights we spent together when you were living here, you did the same."

"Lara, I am so sorry."

"I think that you should go home and resolve what ever differences you have with her, or you will never be happy."

With that said, Lara left the house. Jack followed a few moments later trying to locate his team. He knew that what Lara had said was right; he needed to resolve the whole issue of Sam. The only problem was that he wasn't ready to face her yet.


	6. Chapter 6

MGM still owns it...I still covet it.

**Thanks to those who have taken the time to read my story and especially to those who have left a review.**

**Here is another chapter as a reward.**

Chapter 6

The past two weeks for Sam had been spent two ways. During the day she went to work and was miserable, and evenings were spent with Harry. They had been friends for so long, yet they sacrificed that friendship to keep her safe at the SGC. Now there was nothing keeping them form regaining that relationship.

That same night that Jack was on Edora with Lara, Harry was over at Sam's apartment to help her get the nursery ready. Even though she was only at the beginning of her sixth month, Sam thought it important to get everything ready. After she got off from work, Harry picked her up and the two spent several hours wondering around Babies-R-Us so that Sam could get everything she needed. They spent at least an hour arguing over what pattern would be best for the nursery until they could finally agree on. The Whinnie the Pooh pattern went well with the natural wood, sleigh bed crib that they found along with the matching changing table and bedroom furniture. Sam was glad that she had someone to share all this with. If she couldn't share this with Jack, then 'Uncle Harry' was the next best thing.

All the furniture and clothes they purchased couldn't fit in Harry's truck so they made arrangements for the store to deliver the big stuff that evening. They went home and it took three trips down to the car in order to bring all the bags up. They ate a quick dinner and by the time the dishes were done, the delivery truck arrived.

"So where do you want the crib?" Harry asked her once they finished putting it together.

"Over by the window, so the baby can see the real stars when he or she gets older."

"Sam, are you ever going to find out what you're having?"

"Harry you are just going to have to wait three more months. You don't want to take the fun out if do you?"

"You're going to kill me Samantha Carter."

The following morning, arpund the same time as Jack was saying goodbye to Lara, Sam had a meeting with her superior officers at Headquarters. She had the impression over the past few days that they were not too happy with the way things were working. Sam refused to do more than what was necessary, which was completely unacceptable from a company that required a hundred and ten percent all the time. They came straight out and told her they were worried that she didn't seem to have a passion for the job. She was so tempted to say something about that, but her common sense kicked in.

She was starting to worry. She knew what would happen if the powers that be begin to see her as nothing more than a liability. They wouldn't care about the fact that she was going to have a baby. The NID did not like liabilities, and rather than try to deal with them they just eliminate them. To safe both her life and the life of her child she would need to find a way to appease them, at least until she could get out of here. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. Look I need your help. Can you help disappear?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was surprised at the call he received from Sam. He knew that sooner or later the NID would get tired of her, but he was hoping for it being later rather than sooner. He told Sam to go on like usual and that he would work on making some arrangements. Breaking an earlier promise to Sam, he headed to the airport. He had to do what was necessary

Jack was just coming downstairs when he heard a car pull into his driveway. When the knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw the last person he ever expected to show up at his door: Harry Maybourn.

"Jack. Mind if we talk?" He didn't bother to wait, rather just made his way into the house.

"Sure, why not. What can I do for you Harry?"

"For one you can stop being such an ass and get over yourself."

"What?"

"I've seen Sam." From the reaction on Jack's face Harry could tell that he didn't want to hear anything he had to say. "Jack, do you have any idea what you have done to her?"

"I don't want to hear about it Maybourn."

"Well you're going to any way. How could you betray her like that?"

"Betray her! Betray her? That's a good one Maybourn. As I understand she was sent to spy on us Harry. And worse is that she lies to us for almost five years now, and we have to find out from this Miller guy."

"You really are an idiot aren't you Jack. You can't belief anything that Justin Miller has to say to you. Yes I will admit that she was originally sent by NID to spy on you. She went into it as it being just another assignment. She didn't think about that lives that she would be playing with. At NID you are taught one thing: Get the job done. No matter the cost or the stakes, whatever you have to do you do to get the job done.

"Something happened though. After that first mission to Abydos, Sam realized something. She learned that all the people at the SGC were a group of good and caring people. People who had a similar directive as she did: get the job done. But the job done with little force and try to make the world or the universe in this case a better place. She told our superiors that she wasn't going to do it."

"What a great story Harry, but with all respect, why the hell would you care what's going on with Carter right now?"

"Because all of it is my fault Jack. I made a mistake in allowing her to join the agency and I have never forgiven myself for that. She was young and naive and didn't understand that once you were in you were in for life. I consider her to be a younger sister Jack. I sold my soul in order to get her out. I convinced our superiors that it was better for our interests in the long run that they allow her to work at the SGC instead of working at NID."

"How?"

"Sam was to work for the SGC only. Should the SGC be shut down or she is transferred for what ever reason, the deal was null and void and she would have no other choice than to come back. Miller knew this and used it to his advantage as some sort of revenge. Jack, the NID are beginning to view her as a liability, and in our business there is only one way to deal with a liability. Figure it out before your child is either dead or mother less. I've said what I've come to say, and now I'm going to go. Goodnight Jack."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wow," was all that Daniel could say. After Maybourn left, Jack had got in his car and drove back to the mountain where he proceeded to tell the same story to everyone.

"Can we be sure of what Maybourn has told you?" Hammond asked.

"The question General Hammond, is how we can not?" Teal'c said.

"Yeah, if that's the truth than we have really screwed up."

"Guys, come on this is Maybourn we're talking about. We can't trust anything that he says. The man is up to something and belief me, it isn't to make everything good again between us and Carter." Jack said.

Before anyone could say anything in response, the emergency signals went on indicating an incoming traveler. Hammond and the rest went to the control room to see what was going on. When they got the identification code, Jack and Hammond looked up at each other and exchanged a worried glance. Moments later General Jacob Carter came through the gate.

"Hi everyone. Hey, where's Sam?"


	7. Chapter 7

Darn it all, but MGM and SCI-FI still own it.

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review.**

Chapter 7

"You did what?" Jacob yelled. He had just spent the past five minutes listening to his best friend tell him what was going on with his daughter.

"Look Jacob, we acted upon the information that was given to us. I wasn't going to risk the security and the people in this mountain."

"Damn it George. You've known Sam all her life. Do you honestly think you can belief anything that Miller said?"

"At the time I did Jacob. But now I am beginning to have some serious doubts."

"You should. You all should."

"You didn't seem so surprised to hear that Sam had worked for the NID. But then you already knew didn't you General?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Jack. If they were surprised to hear this coming from Jack, they were even more surprised to hear the General's response.

"Yes. Yes I did know that Jack. I've known since the day she started working there. Sam was really young when she was recruited by the NID. She was fifteen when they first came around to her. Her age didn't bother them. They had heard of this young Air Force Academy student that had been acing every test that she was given. Their report said that she had an extreme amount of intelligence, which I already was aware of - she was doing multiplication at two.

"They said that someone like her would be an extreme asset to the national security of our country. She began working for them shortly after her sixteenth birthday. They of course had to embellish the facts in order to get her in, but that wasn't a problem for them. They kept her out of actual Air Force service until she was eighteen. I could have prevented it, told them that there wasn't a chance in hell that my daughter was working for them. But I didn't. Don't ask me why George- I've been asking myself that for the past thirteen years.

"After the first few years I could tell that she was unhappy. But with the NID once you're in you're in. She was too young to understand the commitment when she joined and I was a lousy father for not helping her see that. I tried getting her out, Maybourn even helped me but we just couldn't find a way. After her mission to Abydos, and her betrayal to the NID, they let her go. Told her that as long as she stayed at the SGC she would be safe, but if she left for any reason, she had to go back."

"How Jacob? All this time that we've known each other- 25 years, this is a long time to keep a secret like this. How could you not tell me, especially once she started working here?" George asked.

"For exactly this reason. Had I told you that Sam had worked for NID, would you have let her stay here?"

"I'm not sure."

"I was feeling so guilty George. After Hannah died I really had a hard time with the kids and my job. I think that is partly why I didn't protest when Sam signed her life away. I was also scared for her. Turning down her superiors and refusing to be their spy could have, and very well should have cost her her life. She took a chance on all of you, hoping that you were different. Now I see that you aren't. You all have basically sent the lamb to slaughter.

"And as for you Jack, I must say that you disgust me. You have left my daughter pregnant and alone. Alone in a place where people are still angry with her and would like nothing more than to see her destruction. Now, if you don't mind I think I will return home now."

"Jacob, you just got here."

"I know George, but I don't think I can stay here right now." With that said Jacob got up and left. A moment later they heard the Stargate power up.

- - - - - - - - -

Ten minutes had passed since Jacob left, and not a word had been spoken in the briefing room. It was Daniel who finally found the courage to speak.

"What do we do now?

"Well we can't just call her up on the phone and ask her to come back. After everything we said and did, she'll simply refuse." Janet said.

"Dr. Frasier is correct Daniel Jackson. Major Carter will not return on her own; we must go and retrieve her ourselves." Teal'c said.

"No." Jack said rather roughly. Everyone turned to look at him before he continued. "We aren't going after her. I am. It has to be and me alone. I'm the one who caused all this. If I had called Sam the night that Miller came to me none of this would have happened. I'll go and try to bring her back, but I'm afraid that the damage has already been done."

"I'll get you a flight to Washington as soon as possible."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in Washington, Maybourn was putting the final touches on his own plans. When he had gone to see O'Neill the day before he knew that he still had feelings for her. Knowing that Sam's life was at stake, he decided that he was going to help her escape. He knew that this could cost them both their careers in the Air Force, but if it saved her life, he didn't care.

He was meeting her at a neutral location and from there she was to fly out to Colorado. He just prayed that O'Neill wouldn't turn her down. If he did then she wouldn't be safe unless she was out of the country, or even better if he could arrange it, off the planet. Little did he know that at the same time he was seeing her onto a plane, Jack O'Neill was making his way here.

- - - - - - -

Jack was now sitting on his plane to Washington waiting for take off. He was extremely worried about what Sam's reaction to his appearance was going to be. He was still hurt that in all this time, especially when they started to see each other, that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him everything. Then it hit him- he had never given her any reason to trust her.

Ever since he met her, he had always been making comments on how much he loathed the NID. Then even when they were dating he had never given her a sense of security. He had slept with another woman while stranded on another planet, (no matter how many times he said that, it still sounded wrong), then when he went undercover he said all those hurtful things to him, and all the while she was keeping her pregnancy from him to keep herself from any more pain. And then, just earlier this week he betrayed her again by sleeping with Lara. He knew that he had a lot of making up to do - that is if she let him.

- - - - - - - - -

As soon as her plane landed in Colorado Sam had got into a cab and headed towards Jack's house. She wasn't sure if Jack would listen to her. When the cab pulled up to his house half an hour later, she momentarily hesitated before getting out. She didn't see his car in the driveway, and she knew that he didn't like to park the truck in the garage, so that probably meant he wasn't home. After ringing the doorbell and receiving no answer, she hesitated on what to do. She knew that Jack always kept a spare key hidden underneath the flower pot, so she let herself in.

She waited an hour or so and Jack had still not returned. She figured that he was probably off world, and that he might not be home for a while. She sat down on the couch and decided to wait it out.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knew it was well after 11:00 am. Sam looked around the room for any indication that Jack had come home, but she hadn't seen anything. It was then that Sam noticed that there was something different about the room. She saw that several picture frames were sitting on the mantel. As long as she had known him, Jack had never kept pictures on display in his house, except for the one of all of them on Cassie's first birthday here on earth.

She got up and walked over to the mantel. She couldn't help but laugh at the first picture. Apparently the team had taken Teal'c and Cassandra on their first roller coaster ride. Teal'c didn't look to happy, but it was obvious Cassie was having a ball. Another picture caught Sam's attention. It was a recent picture- she could tell because her replacement was in it. It was of the team, but only this time there was another woman in the picture. A woman that Sam could easily recognize: Lara. She couldn't belief it. Jack had seen Lara again, and from the smile on his face he looked happy.

With tears in her eyes, Sam grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She walked across the street to the park that they had often taken Cassie to play at, and called for a cab on the pay phone. Then she called the airline and booked a flight out of Colorado. She tried to call Harry and see what the next plan was, but couldn't reach him.

- - - - - - --

Washington DC (same time)

When his plane had landed Jack headed over to the address that Harry had given to him earlier in the week. Typically, Jack O'Neill was not a nervous man, but today was different. Today he had to face Sam and beg her to come home to work things out.

When he got to her apartment, there was no response when he rang the doorbell. Jack decided to take matters into his own hands and went down to the apartment managers' office. He told them that he was Samantha's husband, and after explaining that he had been serving overseas when Sam moved into the apartment, he did not have a key to get in. The lady at the desk was all too happy to give Jack the spare key to Sam's apartment and then congratulated him on the baby. He thanked her and then headed back to her apartment.

Knowing that Sam wasn't at home he decided to wait it out. Being Jack, he grew bored after only a few minutes and decided it wouldn't hurt to investigate the place. The first room that Jack opened was that of Sam's bedroom. Moving on down the hall he walked into the nursery that Sam and Harry had painstakingly argued over earlier in the week. Jack felt like he was going to cry. He knew that he should have been with Sam to help her get the nursery ready for their baby. He had missed everything leading up to Charlie's birth because he was off in some other country. He had sworn to himself, the first time he had held his son, that he would not miss the birth of another child, and here he was, a man who just walked out on the life of the mother of his child. It hurt him to know that it was his actions and his stubbornness that had kept him from sharing all those special moments with Sam.

He closed the door to the nursery and headed back to the kitchen suddenly in the need of something to drink. He pulled the juice out off the fridge and then noticed several pictures hanging on it. The first was the ultrasound picture of his baby. The next one was that of Sam. She was holding onto her stomach has she laughed uncontrollably at something. The third picture was got him. Sam had taken it the night she and Maybourn had put the nursery together. Harry was sitting there a midst the pieces of furniture that now made up the crib, having a hard time figuring out how to put it together.

It was at this point that Jack did cry. He was happy that Sam had someone to help her through what was going on, even if it was Harry Maybourn. But he was sad for the same reason, knowing that he should be the one in the picture, the one that Sam was probably laughing at as she took it. Knowing that he could stay there no longer he headed back to the airport. He headed back to Colorado to come up with a new plan, either that or send Daniel and Teal'c to drag her home, because this was just too hard for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Still don't own it.

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I have been working on this story for a year or two now, but have procrastinated in whether or not to put it up.**

Chapter 8

Dallas Texas

Later that day

Sam had been sitting at the airport for more than three hours now. The only flight heading back to Washington from Colorado included a four hour stay in Texas. She had been able to keep herself from crying since leaving Jack's house, but she knew that as soon as she was home she would break down. Sam couldn't help but give a little laugh at her thoughts. She never would have believed that she would ever consider Washington to be home. She never felt home when she was there before the SGC, and when she was in Colorado Sam thought that she had finally found where she was meant to be. Now, well she knew that Colorado couldn't be home because she wasn't wanted there. At least in Washington she had Harry and she knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her and the baby safe.

Her flight number was called and she picked up her bag. The plane was an incoming flight from Washington where after the passengers departed would return back to D.C. As she stood up she caught a glimpse of a familiar form coming off the plane. She recognized him instantly, praying that he wouldn't notice her, but unfortunately for Sam her prayers would go unanswered.

- - - - - - -

Jack was distracted as he walked out the gate. He was too busy thinking about what had happened and his reaction to it. For the first time in his life Jack couldn't help but fell like a coward. Instead of waiting for Sam he got on the next flight back to Colorado. Unfortunately it was not a straight flight, but then again it never is anymore, where he would have to change planes in Texas before heading on. When he finally looked up from his thoughts, he saw the person who had been on his mind all this time.

As Sam straightened he knew that she had seen him too. He wanted so much to just run up to her and take her in his arms, but he felt himself rooted to the spot. It seemed that all either of them could do was stand there, too afraid to move- as if the other would disappear if they even so much as blinked. It wasn't until she turned to walk away that Jack was able to act. At the sight of her walking away from him again he walked after her as fast as possible. He called after her begging her to stop but she wouldn't. Finally he caught up with her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She had tears in her eyes and couldn't even look at him.

With out thinking for another second, he grabbed her tighter around the arm and practically dragged her out of the airport. After getting into a cab they headed towards a hotel down the street. After checking in he pulled her in the direction of the room. Once the door was closed Sam did not hesitated to voice her opinion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Sam."

"I asked you first, so talk."

"Well I can see that this is getting us no where. Why don't we start with why you are in Texas instead of your apartment in Washington."

"You were in Washington? Why?" she asked.

"Because I needed to see you. We need to talk about everything that has happened between us."

Sam just stood there staring at him, not knowing how to respond to him. Finally, shaking her head in amusement she responded.

"After all this time you want to talk. Okay, let's talk. But about what Jack, I know you didn't go all the way to Washington to talk about the weather, so what is there to talk about?"

"I talked to your dad." was all he said.

"What do you mean you talked to my dad?"

"He told us everything."

"Us? Everything? What exactly does that mean Jack?"

"It means exactly what it sounded like Sam. And you don't have to worry Sammy we understand."

"Understand? You don't understand a damn thing about my life."

"I understand more than you think I do. What do you think my life was like before the SGC? I guarantee you that the Air Force didn't have me pushing papers five days a week."

"I can't possibly understand the things I have done because I don't even understand them. The things I have done were horrible and I don't understand why I did them in the first place, but I have been living with them for a long time now."

"Sam, believe me I know. I was black ops for God's sake. I guarantee you that I have done things ten times worse than you."

"There's a difference there Jack. What you did, you did under orders."

"So did you Sam."

"No, no I didn't"

"Sam everyone in the military is acting under the orders of someone else."

"I know Jack. Where do you think your orders came from?"

"What?"

"Come on Jack, I thought you were smarter than this. Your orders didn't come from a room full of Generals. They came from the NID. Yeah that's right Jack, they came from us. We were the ones deciding where to send you and what your mission was."

"The NID?"

"Yep. You know, you were legendary. The great Jack O'Neill. Hated the orders but always got the job done. Why do you think I was so excited that day I walked into the SGC?"

Jack just stood there in disbelief. He didn't know what to say, instead he just stood there staring at her.

"It gets even better Jack. When you were a POW we had the chance to go in and get you several times before they actually did. It was something that we debated on over dinner. Should we go in and get you. Half said yes that you were too valuable to lose and the others thought we should just cut our losses."

"And you? What did you think?"

"Well, fortunately for you it occurred back when I still had a conscious and I voted to go and get you. I'm afraid to say that it did come as a bit of a shock when you decided to retire. Then a couple of years later Daniel opened the Star Gate, something that we never thought was possible. The NID wanted that thing destroyed from the very beginning. We had to find a way to make sure that it happened. General Simmons knew that you were a bit on the suicidal range after Charlie's death so he picked you Jack. That was why you were called back - because we thought you would be the best tool for seeing the gate destroyed."

"Why?"

"Why what Jack? Why you? Because we knew you would follow orders. If you found any life on that planet you were to destroy the gate. Or did you want to know why we wanted the gate destroyed. Well about this: we knew. We knew everything about the gate Jack. How to make it work, hell we even knew what was on the other side."

"How, there was a team working on it years before Daniel was brought in. And if you didn't want any one to know how to work it why let Daniel be brought in in the first place?"

"Daniel wasn't the only one who could read the translations. NID had been working on it since Catherine's father found it. There were tablets that no one outside the NID even knew existed besides him. They told us the history of the gate how Ra had come to earth to gather his slaves, the revolt and the burying of the gate. Hell Jack, we even knew that it worked to all those other planets out there. As for bringing Daniel in, it happened before we could stop it."

"I don't belief it, any of it."

"Well belief what you want to Jack, but I'm leaving now." she said walking to the door.

"No damn it," he said slamming it shut. "You've said what you want to Sam, now it's your turn to listen."

"Fine."

"Sam, the past is the past. We have to deal with what is going on now."

"Did you hear anything that I said to you Jack? How can the past be the past with you knowing everything I have done? And to you, no less."

"Because Sam I love you, I have since we met and I'll never stop no matter what is in the past."

"Jack I let you rot in a POW camp for weeks knowing that we could have gotten you out hours after it occurred."

"But you got me out Sam. When it came down to it you wouldn't let them leave me there."

"Everything else Jack..."

"Sam you can not hold yourself responsible for that either. Your dad told us how old you were Sam. They were using you at a very young age and I bet that when they asked you for a scenario they never told you what was going to happen."

"How many...?"

"How many what Sam?"

"How many people died because of what I thought up Jack? I can't use my age as an excuse. When they finally told me, included me in on the real meetings I ran. But no one can escape the NID Jack. It didn't take them long to find me and when they did they told me that..."

"What?"

"That I was in for life and if I refused to go back then they would... they would kill my father."

"Sam they didn't give you a choice in your life. You had to go back, you did what you did to save your dad's life."

"But how many others died because I saved my father? How many children lost their father Jack? How many parents lost children? I can never fix that."

All Jack could do now was hold Sam as she cried. Her confession startled him, even scared him a little. The thought of the NID threatening a seventeen year old girl that if she didn't do their work they would kill her father, that they would use a child to do their bidding scared him. The fact that they still threatened her life and now the life of their child pissed him off. He knew now that eventually he and Sam would be alright, if he could keep her safe long enough.


	9. Chapter 9

You all know who this belongs to...and it isn't me.

This one's kind of short.

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Jack spent the rest of the night in the small hotel while Jack quietly decided the best way to get her back to Colorado. He didn't want to bring the subject up with Sam right away because they still had issues to work out first. Sam was quietly napping so Jack took his cell phone outside to make his phone call.

"This is General Hammond,"

"General, this is O'Neill."

"Ha, how is the mission going Colonel?" he said trying to keep it in code in case the lines were being monitored.

"All is going well so far. The target has been located and is now in custody."

"So I take it that you will be on your way home now?"

"Yes sir, the arrangements that have been made but it will take us several days in order to keep everything safe."

"Very well son, we'll see you then." General Hammond hung up on his end of the line turning to all the people in his office letting them know that things were well on there way.

Jack on the other hand headed back into the room where he found that Sam was now awake, and from the look on her face, not very happy.

"Who were you talking to?"

"It was just General Hammond Sam. I was letting him now that I was bringing you home."

"Where?"

"Well Colorado, of course."

"Colorado isn't home anymore Jack."

"Of course it is Sam."

"No Jack it isn't. I don't know where home is right now Jack but I know that it isn't Colorado."

"Sam come on you don't honestly think that Washington is your home do you?"

"No of course I don't Jack. Harry is working something out: getting me a new identity and even out of the country maybe. I need to get away from the NID and ….."

"And away from me too"

"It's not like that Jack."

"Don't pull this shit on me Sam. I know that you have lost trust in me but that doesn't mean that you have to leave the country. Trust me Sam, trust me enough to protect you and protect our child."

"I trust you to protect me Jack, but you can't do that forever."

"Then I'll go with you."

"What?"

"If Maybourn has to get you out of the country in order to keep you safe then I want to go with you."

"Jack, what about your life here, the SGC, your career?"

"I've retired before Sam I can do it again. As for my life, it isn't complete with out you in it Sam, unfortunately it has taken me this long to figure it out."

"I don't know about this Jack."

"Come back to Colorado Sam and if you are not happy there then I'll take you anywhere you want."

He could see her contemplate this idea for several moments before giving him a look letting him know that he had won this round.


	10. Chapter 10

I checked, but MGM and SCI-FI still own it.

CHAPTER 10

The following day Jack rented a car and they headed back to Colorado. Things in the car were tense to say the least. Sam hardly acknowledged the fact that he was there; instead she spent her time either looking out the window or fooling around with the radio. After the first hour or so of their silent ride, Jack decided that he needed to do something about all the hostility in the car. He tried the one subject that he thought she would most willingly talk about.

"So, how is the whole baby thing been going?"

"Baby thing?"

"You know—baby thing. I mean it's been a while since I last saw you and you were what, three months along?"

"Four." She responded.

"So how have things been going?"

"It's been alright. It was a little difficult at first, trying to find a doctor who had enough clearance to see me through the pregnancy."

"Has it been difficult, being on your own and all?"

"I haven't really been alone Jack. I ran into Harry shortly after arriving and he's been great."

"Harry Maybourn?"

"Yes. Harry and I are old friends, remember?"

"Yeah, I mean he is the one who cleared the air about certain things, but I didn't think that you guys were that close."

"He has been looking after me since I was a kid. He was my handler when I was at NID; he became like family. When I transferred to the SGC we had to distance ourselves for appearance sakes. Now, however we don't have anything to worry about.

"He has been doing everything he can to help. He goes to all my doctors appointments with me, helped set up the nursery—even though it took him five hours to put the crib together because he was too stubborn to ask for help. He even tried to bribe the doctor to tell him the sex of the baby after I decided I didn't want to know."

"Sounds like he has been taking really good care of you."

"He has; I have been really lucky to have him—to not be on my own."

"Sam, you are not on your own. I am going to be involved with my child, be there with you every step along the way."

"No! As I recall you told me that everything between us was a mistake and that you wanted nothing to do with this baby. Well I granted you your wish Jack. You do not have to worry; my baby and I will be perfectly fine."

"Sam…"

"Leave it Jack. Once everything in Colorado is settled you won't hear another word from me."

"And if I want to know anything about the baby?"

"You can ask my dad about his grandchild when he visits."

"That's it? Just updates every few months from your dad?"

"You're lucky to even get those Jack."

Jack did not know how to respond. She was right; he had said all those things when he kicked her out of his life. But then she also knew that he was still hurting over Charlie and she would never cause him that kind of pain no matter how mad they were at each other.

- - - - - - -

Over the next couple of hours he sat there thinking about how he had gotten to this point in his life. When he had first entered the military the idea of having a family was the furthest thing from his mind. Then he met Sara and his view on his life changed. They had Charlie three years into their marriage; of course he had not been there for that event. His job had not allowed him to be there for all the milestones in his sons' life—first steps, first words, first day of school. And it was his job that had cost him his family. After Charlie's death he had shut himself off from the world, especially Sara. He blamed himself for his death and in that it caused the death of his marriage. When he had returned from that initial trip through the stargate he found that Sara had filed for divorce and had moved out of the house.

A year later he found himself back at the SGC where he met Sam. Although he would never admit it, he had fallen in love with the second she had walked through the door, actually the minute she asked if he wanted to arm wrestle. It had taken him years to act upon his feelings, and all he did was manage to screw it all up again.

- - - - - - -

They stopped later that night, after having crossed the Colorado state line. They checked into another hotel deciding to rest before continuing their journey the next day. Like that afternoon, their evening was one of silence. Sam refused to talk to Jack in fear of being hurt again, and Jack stayed silent in order to not upset Sam.

Jack woke at around nine the following morning to find Sam sitting on a chair by the window. He watched her for a while realizing how much he missed her. But he also knew how much he had hurt her, and wasn't too sure if she would be willing to forgive him.

"Contemplating your escape plan?" he asked.

"Even if I was, I doubt that I would get very far."

"So, what are you doing up?"

"Just thinking. So how much longer do we have?"

"Well we crossed into Colorado last night, so probably just a couple of hours. We should be back at the mountain around two or so."

"The mountain? Jack, General Hammond…"

"Is expecting us. He wants to see you as soon as we get back. They all do Sam."

"I find that hard to believe Jack."

"Sam, we all want you back, not just as our friend but as a member of the SGC. You wouldn't believe the supporters you have on the base, even after we told them why you had been transferred out. No one cared that you worked for the NID, none of them thought that you were still working for them. We have been through hell because every person on the base wants you back. Walter repeatedly sent us to the wrong planet and kept giving General Hammond the wrong paperwork to fill out. Cassie has refused to talk to any of us, even Janet, since you have left.

"What I am trying to say Sam is that we all miss you. Most importantly, I miss you. I have tried to make myself fall out of love with you since that day in the briefing room, but I haven't been able to. No amount of time is going to change the way that I feel about you Sam."

"I feel the same way Jack, but…"

"There is still the trust issue. I know; I have hurt you badly, but I need to know Sam—will you ever be able to trust me again?"

"It is going to take some time Jack, but yes, I think I can."


	11. Chapter 11

I think by now everyone knows who this belongs to.

Thank you all who are reading this story, and a triple thanks to those of you have reviewed. Much appreciated!

Chapter 11

Later on that day Jack's rental car pulled up to the mountain. Jack pulled out his I.D as the guard approached the vehicle.

"Good afternoon Colonel; Major Carter it is good to see you again ma'am."

"Thank you Captain" Sam said with a little surprise.

After being cleared Jack drove the car over to the employee parking lot. Once the car was secured he led Sam over to the elevator that would begin their descent into the mountain. As they got closer to the sub level that the Stargate was, Jack could tell that Sam was getting nervous.

"Relax Sam. It is going to be alright."

"You promise?"

"Promise; at worst Hammond will just confine you to quarters for a month or so."

"That is not funny Colonel."

The elevator door opened and Jack directed her to the briefing room and they went inside. When she walked in she was surprised to see everyone there—Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and her father were all there waiting for her. Jacob was the first one to pounce, as he grabbed her into a hug as soon as she was in the room.

"Sammy I am so happy to see you. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks dad. I missed you and I am really sorry that I did not get a chance to tell you about the baby."

"It's okay Honey. I really hate to have to leave but I need to get back; we are in the middle of an important intelligence operation. Besides, I think all of you have some talking to do."

Without another word Jacob was out the door and heading to the gate room. A few moments later they heard the distinct sound of the gate beginning to activate. Knowing that Jacob was well on his way home, there was nothing that prolonged the conversation that needed to be had.

"Major Carter, would you please have a seat." Hammond indicated.

"Yes sir." But rather than taking her usual seat at the table, Sam walked all the way to the very end putting as much distance between herself and her former team. This act did not go unnoticed by the others in the room, but they decided to leave it be for now.

"Major, I just wanted you to know that we have received some new information, both from your father and other outside sources regarding your past. I want to apologize for our behavior and the things that were said to you in this room. I know that it doesn't mean anything to you, but we acted before we had all the information and there is nothing that we will ever be able to do to make that up to you." Hammond said.

"I'm sorry too Sam," Daniel said from his seat. "I like to think that I am the calm and collective one in this group, but when Jack called us in that day I lost any common sense that I may have had. I felt betrayed; I don't know why, I mean we all have our pasts. I should not have acted the way that I did."

"I feel the same Major Carter. It has been rather…dull without you. Colonel O'Neill has been in a rather unpleasant mood since your departure." Teal'c said.

"Thank you. I know that everyone here wants things to go back to the way that they were, but I am not sure if that is going to be possible. Even if we were able to pull off some miracle and get me transferred back out here, I'm not sure that it's what I want.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the SGC, but after everything that has happened I'm not sure it is the best thing for me. The issue of trust will always be between us, as well as the fact that I can't change who I used to work for and what I used to do. And I am not sure that it won't interferer with us again."

"Sam, Colorado is your home; the SGC is your home. And while those issues may be there for quite some time, you need to be here Sam…we need you to be here." Jack said.

"What about the NID? It's not like they are going to just let me go, not after everything they did to get me back."

"You let us worry about that Sam. The question is, are you willing to give it another chance here?"

"I don't think…I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what Sam." Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure that I can go threw this again, especially if the NID ever changed their minds. They know things that could turn you all against me again. I can't do that."

"That is not going to happen again Sam." Janet said

"Yeah, well I thought that was the truth the first time and look at everything that has happened."

"Sam I promise that nothing like this is ever going to happen again. We were foolish enough to let you go the first time—we are not going to let that happen again, no matter what you may have done."

They talked for several more hours, late into the night. Finally they decided to end when it was noticed that Sam was beginning to yawn and fall asleep in her chair. Since Sam no longer had her place in town, General Hammond assigned her to the VIP quarters until she found a place. Jack would have much rather taken her home with him, but he knew that it wasn't time for that yet—they weren't ready for that yet. Besides Jack had something that he had to do before he even thought about taking Sam away from the security that the base provided.

After everyone was settled in, he and the General headed out. They had a visit to someone.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know why I even bother, everyone knows that I don't own it...yet.

Thank you all who are still reading.

CHAPTER 12

When the plane landed in Washington five hours later Jack and Hammond were greeted by someone that they would soon have to start viewing as a friend rather than an enemy. Harry Maybourn had agreed to help them on this operation and met them at a private airstrip outside of Annapolis.

"General, Colonel, it's nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say that too Maybourn, but this is the first time that I have been happy to see you." Jack said.

"Look Jack, you know how much I love to be at odds with you, but can we just put that all aside for the bigger purpose. In order to do that, we are going to have to at least pretend to get along here."

"I hate to have to say this out loud, and I will deny it if any one asks, but I agree with you."

"Well, now that we can all agree, why don't we go do what you gentlemen flew all the way out here for?"

"Harry, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what Jack?"

"For taking care of Sam all these months; for making sure that she wasn't alone. But mostly for knocking some sense into me."

"I didn't do it for you Jack, I did it for Sam. For reasons that I do not understand, her whole life seems to revolve around you. But let me just say this, you ever hurt her again and I will make sure that they never find your body…or the pieces that are left when I am done with you.

"Now, are you ready to get down to work?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Colonel Justin Miller was working late again. He and his superiors had been having another late night meeting in regards to the stargate program. He had not been surprised when Sam Carter had gone missing earlier in the week; and if he knew her like he thought he did then she should already be back in Colorado begging O'Neill for help.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Looking down at his watch he realized it was already well after eleven and everyone in the building should be gone by now. Expecting to see his CO at the door, he was shocked to see Harry Maybourn standing there. He was even more shocked to see that he was accompanied by both Jack O'Neill and George Hammond.

"What can I do for gentlemen?"

"We just wanted a minute of your time." Maybourn said.

"With you Harry, a minute is never long enough."

"I think you know why we are here?"

"Would it happen to be in regards to a certain blond Air Force Major who went AWOL earlier this week?"

"Yes it would. And let me guarantee you Justin that I will not be leaving here until I am certain that Sam Carter, her child and the rest of her 'family' are never harmed or harassed by this organization again."

"I suppose when you say family you are talking about all those people who work at the SGC?"

"Damn straight. Now, are you going to do this and finally allow Sam to have a normal life?"

"Now why would I do that Harry?"

"Because if you value your life at all, you will."

"Is that a threat Harry?"

"You can read it any way that you want to Justin. All I know is that by the end of tonight I will have what I want one way or another. If that means that I have to let the good Colonel here have some private words with you, then I will."

"Why are you so sure that I will even consider what you want Harry? Sam Carter is a great commodity to this organization and in turn, her country."

"You don't care about the work that she does Justin. You are only interested in ruining her life."

"Well I did promise to return the favor."

"Is that what this is about Justin; that damn op? I can not believe that you are holding a grudge against her for that—you know that she didn't have a choice."

"Yes she did. But she had to go and choose to be self-righteous and noble and do the 'right' thing. She almost ended my career."

"Five of our agents along with several NSA and CIA agents were killed Justin. Someone had to be held accountable."

"Well I am glad that I was good for something."

"Cut the bull Justin. Sam was not responsible for that, you were. If you had realized sooner that you were getting falsified information than none of it would have happened. But you couldn't be a grown up could you Justin? You had to go and pull this shit."

"Am I supposed to thank her for what she did?"

"I would. Do you really think that you would be here today if Sam and I had told them the whole truth? Even after everything that happened, after Dan died, she still wanted to protect you. You were her partner and there was a time there that I thought she really would have died for you. We didn't tell the review board everything that happened. She wanted to make sure that you still had some kind of life left. But if I had known that this was how you would repay her, I never would have agreed to go along with it."

Jack and Hammond stood there in the room looking at each other to see if the other knew what was going on. They had been thoroughly confused as soon as Maybourn and Miller started talking.

"She did that?"

"Yeah she did. There was a time when she thought of you as her brother. Hell you were closer to her than her real brother was. She never once blamed you for what happened; she said that it was a mistake that any one of us could have made. That is why she tried to protect you. But you only saw her action as vengeful and you tried to hurt her."

"Give me ten minutes." And with that Miller was out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Reminders Jack; Reminders."

"You plan on telling us what all that was about?"

"What do you think Jack?"

- - - - - - - - -

It was exactly ten minutes later that Miller came back. He walked over to Harry and handed him a couple of papers. He read them over and gave Miller a questioning look. Without exchanging any more words Harry got up and walked out the door, Jack and Hammond having to run to catch up to him.

"What did he give you?" Jack asked.

"Something that is going to make Sam very happy."

"Well…"

"I tell Sam first."

"Then we better get back to Colorado."

- - - - - - - - -

When they arrived back at the base the morning shift was just beginning. They went through all the security checkpoints and finally made their way to the briefing room. Hammond had called ahead, so everyone was already waiting for them when they arrived. Maybourn walked right over to Sam and handed her the papers that had been causing Jack to annoy the hell out of him for the past five hours. After reading them she broke into a huge smile and threw her arms around him.

"So, can we find out now?" Jack asked.

"You better tell him Sam. He has been whining ever since we left Washington and it is starting to get on my nerves."

"The first paper is a letter of termination from the NID and the second one is my permanent transfer to the SGC."

"So this is for real then?"

"Yeah, it's for real."


	13. Chapter 13

Asked for it for my birthday, but MGM wouldn't go for it.

Thanks to everyone still hanging in there with me, especially those of you have taken the time to review. :)

CHAPTER 13

Over the next few weeks life began to go back to normal; well as normal as it could be with everyone's emotions still up in the air. While everyone at the base seemed to ease back into the fact that Sam was back at the SGC, it was a little bit harder for her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there, she was simply afraid of letting her guard down and getting comfortable again. What she told Jack was the truth; she would forever be worried about a repeat of their previous situation. While she knew she would never hear from the NID again, there were still secrets from her past waiting to surface and cause chaos to her life again.

Jack did everything he could to try to make her comfortable again. Since her return more than two weeks ago Sam had distanced herself from everyone around her. When she did need to talk to someone, or found herself in a situation where she could not avoid being around people, she would talk as little as possible. She even stopped what Jack had dubbed her 'techno-babble' and trying to explain everything to him. He found her to be short tempered and often annoyed at every little thing; he wasn't sure if that had to do with the job or if it was her pregnancy hormones coming to rear their ugly little head.

She still lived on base, but that was only until she could find the time to go out and get a place of her own-another thing that annoyed her. She had loved her little house but it had been sold when she moved back to Washington. Now she had to brave house hunting again, something that annoyed her even more than Jack hanging around in her lab.

Of course with Jack being Jack, that was the first topic he brought up when he walked into her lab late one afternoon.

"So how is the house hunting going?"

"It's not. I can't seem to find a place I like and I am dying to get off this base."

"Well, how about you come stay with me?"

"I don't think so Jack."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think that it's a good idea right now."

"Come on Sam. It's not like I am suggesting we share the same bed; you seem to forget the two empty rooms that I have."

"Jack…"

"Think about it Sam. A nice bedroom with your own bathroom and a nice shower. And I'm not asking you to move in, just give it a try for a couple of days and if you don't feel comfortable we'll get you set up in a hotel."

"Alright, I will give it a try for a couple of days."

"Good, I'll be by to pick you up in a few hours."

- - - - - - - - - -

As to his promise Jack was back three hours later to collect Sam from her lab. After managing to tear her away from her latest project they headed towards her temporary quarters so that she could get her stuff. Packing wasn't a hard task as seeing that she didn't have much when she came back to Colorado. Everything she had with her fit into one bag, the same bag that she had traveled with.

When they were done they headed to the surface and then to his car. The drive to his place was quite, neither really knowing what to say. Luckily the drive to his place was short and they soon found themselves walking in his front door.

"Why don't you hang out here for a few minutes while I go get the room ready?"

"Alright." And with that she walked over to the couch and sat down. She didn't know what to do; it all seemed a little odd. A few months ago it was normal for her to be in his home, but now this whole situation was a little odd.

"Room's ready. Why don't we get you settled and then we will worry about dinner." He picked up her bag and led her to the part of the house where the rooms were located. She was a little surprised when instead of leading her to the guest room he led her into his bedroom. He must have picked up on the look on her face because he started laughing.

"I thought that you might be more comfortable in here. Plus this is the only room that has an attached bathroom; this way you won't have to go far in the middle of the night. I promise that there is no ulterior motive Sam; I'll be staying in the guest room across the hall. Get settled in and come meet me for dinner."

She joined him in the kitchen ten minutes later to find that he had already started cooking. Watching him from the doorway she realized for the first time how much she had really missed him. She stood there watching him for a few more moments until she caught a whiff of whatever it was he was cooking.

"What the hell is that?"

"Sam, how long have you been standing there? And as for what I am making, it is sautéed Salmon in a lemon-herb sauce, steamed asparagus and other assorted vegetables in a…"he did not get to finish his sentence as Sam high-tailed it out of the room. After removing the pan from the stove he followed after only to find her exiting from the bathroom wiping her face on one of the towels.

"Let me guess, you still get a little nauseous?"

"A little? That's the understatement of the century. I should have warned you that I am in the phase where I have banned all kinds of seafood, chicken and lemon-herb sauces."

"Good information to have. Why don't I go scrap dinner and we'll order a pizza."

"Don't do that Jack. You can eat your fish, I'll find something later. I'm not that hungry right now anyway."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just not hungry right now. I think I'm going to go and lay down for a while."

- - - - - - - - -

The first few days of living together passed by quickly. They would get up in the morning, have breakfast and go to work. At around noon, Jack or someone else would stop by her lab to drag her to lunch and then Jack would pick her up around four in order to go home. Things between Sam and everyone else were starting to mellow out, but they had yet to see the old Samantha Carter.

They were sitting down at dinner on Friday night, four days into their new living arrangement, when the doorbell rang. Jack was wondering who it was when he realized what day it was.

"It's Friday. I completely forgot to cancel Friday."

"What happens on Friday; Hot date?"

"No. We moved Tuesday night poker to Fridays'. I guess I forgot to tell the guys not to come tonight."

"Jack it's ok to have your poker game. I'll just go to my room and do some reading; or some napping, which ever one is easier. Now, you better go get the door before they begin to think that nobody is home."

"Right," Jack said heading to the door. As Sam began to clear away some of the plates from dinner she could hear the guys coming in the door. Ferrirti came into the kitchen carrying a couple of six packs.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"Good. It's nice to be back with all of you guys again."

"Well we're glad to have you back, everyone missed you; especially Jack. He wasn't himself while you were gone. Actually, I take that back; he was the old Jack O'Neill—the pre-Stargate Jack."

"Ferrirti what are you doing? You better not be bugging Sam." Jack yelled from the living room.

"Wouldn't dream of it Jack." He called back. "Well, I better go help the guys set up."

Sam followed Lou into the living room to see that the guys had already set everything up for the game.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this? And you don't have to go and hide in the back; we've missed you at these poker games."

"Thanks Jack, but really I am tired."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

She headed towards the back of the house, but just has she neared the bedroom she heard something that would keep her laughing for the rest of the night.

"Don't even think about lighting that cigar in here Lou. You can't smoke in an enclosed area when there is a pregnant woman around." Jack said.

"Sorry Jack," he said putting it away. "Getting a little over protective now Jack?"

"By what do you mean now Major Ferrirti; to my knowledge O'Neill as always been protective of Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c" Jack said sarcastically.

"You are most welcome O'Neill." Teal'c said, not really understanding what Jack had meant.

Sam closed the bedroom door with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

You know the routine...MGM owns it.

Some revelations into Sam's past.

CHAPTER 14

Before they knew it, two weeks had passed and Sam was still living with Jack. It wasn't that she didn't go out looking for her own place, but rather that when she went Jack wanted to go too. She had narrowed it down to a few choices, but Jack always managed to come up with some reason as to why the house was not appropriate for her.

The idea of staying with Jack had bothered her at the beginning, but she had to admit that now it seemed normal. Before all this started, they had practically lived together and now it seemed that they were back to the way it was. After two weeks they settled into a routine and Sam began to feel comfortable with the situation. Things had also begun to change for them on a whole other level. Jack no longer looked at her with worry and regret, but more like curiosity. By the end of that second week she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Jack, what is it?"

"What?"

"If I ask, will you answer me truthfully?"

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this? Yes, I will."

"What was this special op that had Miller so angry with you?"

Sam had been smiling just a few seconds before, but as soon as the question left his lips the smile completely faded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam, when we went to see Miller last month Maybourn was talking about some sort of mission that you went on before you left. When I asked what they were talking about he wouldn't give me an answer. So now I am asking you."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it is obviously something that was very important in your life and I would like to know."

"Are you going to tell me about every black op that you ever went on?"

"Sam I know that I could say that these were apples and oranges, but I know that they are the same thing. You know how much I would like to tell you everything, but as you also know that is not going to be possible."

"So why should I tell you?"

"Because I love you Sam and I think it might help you to talk about it."

"You what?"

"I thought you knew it by now, but I guess that I will just have to tell you all over again. I love you Samantha Carter and there is nothing that will ever change that."

"Jack, I…"

"I know Sam, and you can say it when you're ready and if you are never ready to say it again than that's okay too."

"You swear that everything I may tell you stays between us? And you won't get pissed and kick me out of your life again?"

"I swear Sam."

"It all started about two years before I was transferred to the SGC. As you know I was partnered with Miller, which was how he knew me when he came to the SGC. I am sure that you are aware that many agencies and private companies work on all aspects of National Security. We received information that some of our top secret military information—guidance systems, details about our planes—were being leaked into the hands of enemy countries. Justin and I were assigned to joint agency team in order to deal with the situation. It was NID, CIA and NSA. Both of us were a little naïve, we were only twenty-three and not used to being on our own for an investigation.

"As the investigation went on we found out how deep it really went. The person passing along the information worked in the White House—something we didn't know until it was too late. We headed over seas in order to apprehend the persons responsible for the exchange of information. And since we didn't know that the leak was coming from someone inside the White House, we didn't know that we had been set up even before our plane left Washington.

"When we got there Justin was approached by someone who said they knew where our suspects were. She gave us a time and a place where they were expected to be. I felt a little weird about the situation, but Justin insisted that we still go through with it. We were there for five minutes before the first gun shot rang out. We had been surrounded and didn't even know it. Half of the team was down within the first two minutes. The rest of us tried to get out, but ended up being captured. Their plan was to hold us until they got what they were waiting for, some documents regarding the stealth system for our planes, and then they were going to kill us. Some of us managed to escape and headed out to the US base. By the time that we got there Justin and I were the only ones alive. We had arrived there with a team of twenty."

"You lost eighteen people?"

"Yeah, and when we got back to Washington, the higher ups wanted answers. Justin didn't want to admit that he had screwed up. I knew that it was a mistake that anyone of us could have made—how was anyone supposed to know that it had all been a set up. I knew that if the truth came out it would be the end of his career, possibly even some time in the brig. I told the review board that our informant had been a double agent and no one suspected anything until it was too late. They bought it and essentially let him go with a slap on the wrist. Justin thought that I had betrayed him and decided to make my life hell at work. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore and requested a transfer. Luckily for me it was at the same time General Hammond was calling to get me on the SGC team. They allowed it, thinking that I would spy on the operation for them, but were surprised when I told them that I wouldn't. You know the rest."

"Sam, Maybourn also mentioned something about a Dan. What was that about?"

"Dan Martin; he was an agent with the CIA. He was on the joint task force, which was how we met. I fell in love with him the first day that I met him. The problem was that I was still engaged to Jonas Hanson. When things between Jonas and I began to deteriorate Dan was there to help me pick up the pieces. Shortly after that we began to date and then got engaged. We tried to talk each other out of going on the trip—our wedding was only three weeks away. He was one of the first agents struck down. I was ten feet away from him and there was nothing I could do."

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry. If I had known it would be this hard for you I never would have asked."

"No, I'm kind of glad that you did. I haven't talked about it in five years. My dad doesn't even know the truth; he just thinks that Dan was killed on an overseas assignment."

Jack pulled her into a hug and held her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. Resting his chin on the top of her head he looked over at the clock noticing that it was already well after eleven o'clock.

"Come on, it's pretty late. Let's get you into bed."

Jack led her to the bedroom where she was staying, and told her to have a good night. AS he was turning to head to the guest room she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Jack wait; you told me to tell you when I was ready, and I am now. I love you Jack, and I don't want to have to spend another night without you."

Jack embraced her, leading her into the bedroom and closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know why I bother anymore. I don't think that MGM is willing to give it up.

CHAPTER 15

It was early morning, the sun not even up yet when Jack rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. Wondering what could have gotten Sam up in the middle of the night he looked around the bathroom for some kind of a clue when he saw that the bathroom light was on.

"Sam, are you okay in there?"

"Jack, can you come in here please? Now!" the fear in her voice suddenly racked him. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"I think I am having contractions."

"Are you sure? I mean you're not due for another two months."

"I know that. At first I thought it was nothing, but they are coming every five minutes and they're pretty strong. I think it might be best if we headed to the hospital." With that he ran back to the bedroom and gathered his clothes; putting them on, he called Janet and told her to meet them at the hospital.

- - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later they were greeted at the hospital by Janet and another military doctor. Sam was instantly taken back to an exam room to see what was going on, leaving Jack standing in the waiting room with a very sleepy Cassandra Frasier. Janet had been in such a hurry when she received Jack's phone call that she apparently pulled her sleeping daughter from her bed and thrown her in the car.

Janet came out less than an hour later, (fifty-eight minutes precisely; Jack had been paying close attention to the clock.), and Jack practically vaulted out of his chair.

"It appears that Sam went into labor, but we have been able to stop the contractions with some medication. We are going to keep her for a while for observation just to make sure that everything is okay. If it is, then she will be allowed to go home and rest."

"So Sam and the baby are okay?"

"We were lucky Jack. Sam's water did not break so we were able to stop the contractions."

"What if her water had broken?"

"Then we would be having a completely different conversation. If her water broke we would have been unable to stop the contractions and Sam would be giving birth to that baby today."

"Janet, I have to ask a personal question. This evening Sam and I….well we kind of.."

"I know Jack, and as I told Sam that is not what caused this. Pregnant women often have sex well into the last month of their pregnancy."

"Okay, well I feel better now."

"Glad to hear that. Now, why don't you go on home and change? Sam is asleep now and we will not be releasing her for a couple more hours. Come back then and we'll see about you taking her home."

"Thanks Doc."

"See you in two days Jack."

"Two days?"

"We ordered another ultrasound. I thought that you might want to be there daddy."

"Thanks Janet; See you in two days."

With that, Janet went over to where her daughter lay sleeping, woke her enough to the point where Cassie could semi walk on her own and proceeded out the door.

Six hours later saw Jack walking back into the hospital heading towards Sam's room. He found her awake and already having a discussion with Janet. Both looked up when he entered the room, Sam giving him one of her brighter smiles.

"Nice of you to finally join us Colonel."

"Funny Doc. Now do I get to take this beautiful lady of mine home or what?"

"Yes, with the orders that she receive plenty of rest. Keep it easy for the next few days; it is very easy to have a relapse and more contractions if you don't take it easy."

"Will do Doc. She won't lift a finger for the next forty-eight hours. Then we will see you in a few days for the ultrasound."

"Very good Jack, you guys are all set to go home."

Jack went to pull his car around to the front as Janet went to go get a chair to wheel her out. When they got outside Jack proceeded to scoop her up in his arms and put her in the car. He drove home as slow as he could and tried to avoid all the bumps. When they arrived at his house, he hurried over to her side of the car and continued to virtually carry her into the house, not stopping until he reached the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - -

Two days later saw Sam and Jack at the infirmary waiting for Janet to arrive. The ultrasound was scheduled for 9:30, but when they arrived they were told that Janet was running late. The previous night had been her turn to work the late shift and of course there was some emergency with one of the SG teams that required emergency surgery causing Janet to be a half an hour behind schedule.

As they were patiently waiting for Janet to arrive they were joined by Daniel and Teal'c who had heard that they were on base. The two spent some time telling them what had been going on for the best couple of days, including the emergency situation the night before. Apparently SG 12 were on P3X818 (or as they referred to it the planet with all the cavemen) when they rumor has it that they some how insulted the village and ended up running for their lives while dodging arrows. After spending some time with Sam and Jack they made their apologies and headed back to work.

"Hello all, sorry I am so late." Janet said as she entered the room.

"No problem Doc; we heard all about SG12's latest adventure."

"I swear, next to SG1, SG12 has the highest record of adventurous missions. It's almost as if they go looking for trouble.

"Now, are we ready to get down to business?"

"Yep, let's get started."

They quieted down as Janet began. Within a minute the image of their baby appeared on screen. Jack, who had of course been absent for the first ultrasounds, stood there completely amazed. He couldn't believe that he was staring at his child.

"The baby is perfect Sam. It doesn't appear to be having any problems from the other night and by the looks of it, the next month or so will be fine. There is still a slight chance that you might deliver a little early, but only by a week or two."

"Is that okay?" Jack asked.

"It's normal. First babies tend to be a little late, but second babies can come a little early."

"Second?" Jack asked. He looked at Sam and noticed that the smile on her face at disappeared when Janet had spoken.

Janet looked at Sam and then at Jack. She quietly cursed herself for saying that. What Sam had told her all those months ago when she had first found out she was pregnant had been of the strictest of confidence.

"Janet what do you mean second baby?" Jack asked, but neither Sam nor Janet appeared to be willing to tell him anything.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" but still no one answered him. "Fine, don't tell me." And with that he walked out the door.

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry. I can't believe that I said that with him in the room."

"It's okay Janet. I should have told him, but I didn't. I was going to tell him, but I kept chickening out."

"He'll calm down Sam. Just give him some time."

It had taken Jack two seconds after storming out the room to figure out what he had done. He had let his anger get control of him and snapped at Sam. He acted like a total ass and had done the one thing that he had promised not to. Knowing that he was wrong he turned around and headed back into the infirmary.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean it."

"Can we just get out of here now?"

"Yeah Sam, you are good to go. Come see me next week for another check up okay?"

"Sure Janet." And with that Sam headed out the door. As Jack was heading out the door Janet stopped him.

"Jack, do me a favor. Listen to her. Don't let your temper get the better of you. Just listen to what she has to say. Please?"

"I will Janet, I promise." He said before walking out the door. He caught up with Sam at the elevator and together they headed out to the car. Once they were in the road until he broached the subject.

"So, we need to talk."

"Not here Jack; When we get home."


	16. Chapter 16

You know how this works. MGM owns it, I just play around with it.

Thank you to all those still reading. A bigger thanks to those who are reviewing, it is what is making these chapters come so fast.

Here are some more revelations from Sam's past.

CHAPTER 16

The car ride home was one of complete silence. When Jack pulled the car into the driveway Sam practically jumped out of the car and ran for the door. Waiting for Jack to unlock it seemed like and eternity to her. She knew she had to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure if she could. She had barely been able to tell Janet everything, but the doctor had already known that this was not her first pregnancy. Telling Jack was going to be harder than telling Janet.

Sam sat down on the couch and waited for Jack to join her. He sat and for a moment she said nothing; she couldn't even look at him. Then, taking a deep breath, she turned to him.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth the other night. What Janet said was true; this is not my first pregnancy. Six years ago when I was still at NID, I had a baby."

"I take it Dan Martin was the father?"

"Yeah; I told you that Dan practically saved my life by getting me away from Jonas. It was shortly after the joint task force was formed; I came home late one night and Jonas was in a bad mood. We got into a big fight, yelling and screaming at each other. I saw Jonas pull his hand back to hit me and the next thing I knew he was down on the ground being cuffed. Apparently I had forgotten some of the filed back at the office so Dan volunteered to bring them to me. He had heard the argument from down the hall and luckily I had not locked my front door behind me. Dan took him downstairs to have a conversation and that was the last I ever saw of Jonas Hanson.

"I guess you could rack it up to his playing the hero and all the time we spent together at work, but we started getting closer. He finally proposed and we were planning our wedding when the whole op went down. We came home to face all the funerals and the review boards; I started feeling sick but put it down to all the stress that I was going through. It wasn't until three months later that I figured out that I was pregnant.

"Everything was going fine. I was working a desk in D.C and preparing for the birth of my child. The doctors called it a perfect pregnancy; the morning sickness stopped after the first trimester, there were no abnormal mood swings, all my appointments showed that I was having a healthy baby boy. I went into labor a week early. Five hours into the labor the baby began to show signs of distress."

"What happened?"

"The doctor decided that under the circumstances it would be best to do an emergency c-section. They delivered him, but there were immediate problems. It was obvious the second that he was born that something was wrong. He, uh, he died about three minutes after he was born."

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry. To think that all these years…"

"All these years what, Jack?"

"All these years when you tried to help me on Charlie's birthday or the anniversary of his death, I told you that you would never understand what I was going through because you had never lost a child. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Part of me wanted to forget that I had a little boy who never had a chance. In a way, and it is going to sound stupid, I was jealous. You had eight wonderful years with Charlie. When my son was born he didn't even cry. They took him to the other side of the room; I remember looking at him and I could see that his eyes were open, almost as if he was looking right at me, but he never even breathed."

"Did you name him?"

"Daniel Jacob Martin, after his father and grandfather."

"Sounds fitting. Did they ever find out what went wrong?"

"No, which was why Janet and my doctor in D.C were so concerned about it? With this history and with everything that has happened since I came to SGC,—Jolinar mostly—they thought that we could have some serious problems."

"Where is he?"

"He's buried in Washington next to his father."

"An appropriate place."

"I thought so. They have each other. I'm sorry about keeping this from you."

"Don't apologize Sam. There are some things that you like to keep secret. I've known you for five years now and I still don't talk about Charlie."

"And you don't have to."

"One day, I would like to tell you about him."

"One day when you are ready to, I'll be here to listen."

- - - - - - - - - -

By the end of the week Janet had declared Sam and the baby both fit and allowed her off of bed rest. Over the past few weeks Jack had reached a decision. While he was happy that he and Sam were making progress on their relationship, he still did not like the fact that they were not a real couple. Sam had agreed to forgo the house hunting and stay with Jack until after the baby was born, but Jack was unhappy. She had said until after the baby was born, which meant that she was planning on moving out—with the baby. Jack knew that he loved Sam and that he would never be happy as a part time dad. He wanted to be around his child all the time, not just on weekends and occasional holidays. He wanted the whole package, Sam and the baby.

On Friday night Jack had decided that since they were tired of being in the house all the time they would go out for dinner. He had a hidden agenda, but he wasn't going to let Sam know about it.

He took her to their favorite restaurant and intended to wine and dine her (okay maybe not wine her, but he was definitely going to knock her socks off). It did not go unnoticed to Sam how nervous he seemed to be, and after they finished with the main course, she called him on it.

"Everything okay Jack?"

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Is everything okay, you seem a little nervous?"

"Sam I have been doing some thinking over the past couple of weeks and I think we need to have a serious talk."

"Has something happened?" She was more than a little nervous.

"No, nothing like that Sam. I've been doing some thinking about us. I know that over the past year we have had our share of problems; but I also know that we were happy. Yes, I know that the past three months have put a strain on our relationship and it is going to take some work to fix it, but I think we're doing pretty well so far."

"I suppose so. I mean you are right, there have been some things that have kept us apart but we are getting past them. We may never have what we did but we have a great friendship and a baby on the way."

"Is that all we have Sam, a friendship and a baby?"

"What else is there?"

"Love"

"Of course there is Jack."

"Do you love me Sam? Not just as a friend or the father of your baby, but as me?"

"You know that I do Jack; I never stopped. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because there is something that I want to ask you Sam; it is something that I was thinking about earlier, before everything happened."

"What Jack?"

"I love you with all of my heart Samantha Carter, and I would like to make our family official. What I am asking is will you marry me Sam?"

Sam was stunned. She had dreamed of this moment for the past year, hell to be perfectly honest, since the first day that she met him. Her inner conscious was suddenly speaking up, and it was asking if this was the best idea seeing as everything that had happened recently.

"Sam?"

"Yes." She said before she even really thought about it.

"Did you just say yes?"

"That's an affirmative Colonel."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small jewelry container that he had been hiding there all evening. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger before reaching over and giving her a kiss.

"There is one more thing Sam."

"What?"

"Do me a favor and hold your hand up."

"What?"

"Just do it please."

She did as he asked and instantly knew why. Across the room were Daniel, Teal'c Janet and General Hammond. They all began to hug each other and celebrate.

"Can't even propose on your own?" she asked with a giggle.

"No, it's a little scary."

"What would everyone say if they found out that the great big Colonel Jack O'Neill was actually afraid of something?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me in two months after I have been in labor for several hours."

"I am so screwed."


	17. Chapter 17

It all belongs to MGM...I just play with it.

Some mush and then a blast from Jack's past.

CHAPTER 17

The days following Jack's proposal were a bit on the busy side. After leaving the restaurant they had gone home. Within a minute of being in the house, Sam had been on the phone with Maybourn telling him the news and giving him the okay to close down her apartment in DC.

Jack officially moved back into his bedroom and Sam officially into 'their' house. When Sam's stuff arrived from Washington later that week (thanks to Harry) they took a day off in order to sort through everything. They put everything that weren't going to use into storage and found places for everything else. They ventured over to the hardware supply store in order to pick out a color for the baby's room, which turned out to be more complicated than they thought. Sam was sure that they were having a boy, while Jack kept insisting that it was a girl. Agreeing to compromise (a word that Jack still has not fully figured out) they agreed on a pale green color that would complement the nursery theme. Jack had also insisted that they go to the store to pick up more baby supplies, so Sam grudgingly went along.

They arrived back at the house three hours later laden down with bags of what Jack had deemed 'necessary' items. However what defined necessary was completely different for Jack. While Sam had picked up more crib sheets, blankets and diapers, Jack had spent the time filling the cart with things like a miniature baseball glove (his only concession to Sam's idea of them having a boy), toys, and stuffed animals. While Sam sorted everything Jack headed to the nursery. Thirty minutes later found Sam looking up from the report she was reading when she heard Jack's voice trailing down the hall. He seemed irritated and it sounded like he was mad at something. Getting up she headed towards the nursery only to find Jack sitting in the middle of the room trying to put the crib together.

"Want some help?"

"No, I can manage. I just need to figure out which end goes where."

"Let me help Jack; I did put this crib together last month."

With Sam's help it only took two hours to assemble the rest of the nursery. When they were done the walls had been painted and the furniture put together. They stood back admiring their work when Jack suddenly told her that he had forgotten something. He walked out of the room only to return five minutes later carrying a rocking chair. He passed by her and placed it under the window.

"Where did you get that?"

"Attic; I used to rock Charlie in it when he was a baby."

"Jack…"

"I think that he would want us to use this with his baby sister."

"Baby sister ha? What if this sister turns out to be a brother?" she asked.

"Well, I think that either way he would want us to use it."

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome. I just thought that you would want some where to sit when you were up with her all night."

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding; it won't be all night. The kid is bound to sleep some."

"Jack O'Neill" she warned.

"It was a joke Sam. I promise that you will not be the only one with the night shift. I missed out on taking care of Charlie when he was little, and it is not a mistake I plan on making again. When ever I am home I promise to be a hands on dad. Even if that means that I am up at three a.m."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are going to be off world as much as possible until this baby learns to sleep through the night?"

"No more than usual Sam."

"No more than usual ha? What does that mean, five nights a week instead of the typical six?"

"More like four."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Monday morning when they returned to the base they found that news of their engagement had already spread like a wild fire. Ferrirti had practically knocked them down in excitement when he saw them. He was jumping up and down like a child, only for them to find out he had won the base pool. Sam had laughed when she found out that after all this time, the pool was still around.

Though Monday was a pretty low key day for them, it was still busy. Jack had to spend the day filling out all of his reports (he was two months behind) and going to meetings with some of the other teams. Sam was stuck in her lab working on multiple projects. Needless to say that when it was time to go home, neither was in the mood to cook dinner so they headed to O'Malley's instead. They didn't know that they would be running into Jack's past while they were there.

- - - - - - - -

They had been there for about twenty minutes when Sam excused herself from the table. That was when Jack spotted her. She was sitting across the restaurant with her back to him, but Jack would recognize her anywhere. He had actually noticed her friend first, and unfortunately she had noticed him too and pointed him out. The woman turned in his direction giving him a small smile. She excused herself from her friend and headed to his table.

"Hello Jack."

"Hi Sara."

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good; work is still keeping me busy. How about you?"

"Good. Still teaching. I thought that you retired from the Air Force? What are you doing back there?"

"I thought that I retired too. Unfortunately they decided that they could still get a couple of more years out of me. They pulled me back about five years ago and truthfully, I am kind of glad that they did."

"I'm glad that you're happy Jack."

"Thanks; how about you, are you happy Sara?"

"Yeah, I think so. There was a time where I didn't think that I would ever be happy again, but I've met someone a couple of months ago and…I can't believe that I am talking about this with you. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Sara. You should be glad that you've moved on, that we both have."

And almost as if those words were some kind of cue, Sam came walking back to the table. Having never really met Jack's ex-wife before (she only caught a glimpse of her from several feet away) she did not recognize her.

"Sorry it took so long, but I got paged on the way back and had to…" she stopped when Sara turned around.

Sara looked at Sam then at Jack and finally back at Sam again. She noticed Sam's obvious condition and put two and two together.

"Hi, I'm Sara." She said, offering Sam her hand.

"Sam Carter; it's nice to meet you."

"Congratulations Sam, Jack. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Sara."

"Sara? As in Sara O'Neill?"

"That would be me."

"You know what, I'm going to go get something to drink; why don't you two talk."

"That isn't necessary Sam." Sara said, but Sam was already half way to the bar. "I didn't mean to chase her away."

"Sara, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."

"Believe me Jack, its okay. Our marriage ended years ago. We both knew that we would eventually move on with our lives. I am so glad that you are finally happy. She seems to have brought out a whole new Jack O'Neill."

"Thank you Sara."

"I'm glad you found her Jack."

"Me too; you know that if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to, I'm still here for you."

"I know Jack. You told me that six years ago when the divorce was finalized."

"I still mean it Sara."

"I know. You know, I've been meaning to apologize to you for a long time."

"For divorcing me?"

"No, not for divorcing you; for the way I went about it. I know I should have waited until you came back from that mission, but at the time I thought that if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to find the courage to ask you for a divorce."

"I won't say that it didn't hurt Sara; but you're right. In the long run it really was the best thing to do."

"Okay; I'm going to go back to my table. I know that Kathy is waiting for me and I am pretty sure that Sam would like to come back too."

"It was really great seeing you again Sara."

"You too Jack."

Sara headed back to her table and sure enough Sam returned a moment later. They sat there quietly for a moment, both thinking about what had just happened.

"So, that was Sara?" Sam asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, that was Sara; now enough of the past. Are you ready to eat?"


	18. Chapter 18

I asked MGM, but they were not willing to part with it. So I am just going to keep playing with it.

Thank you all for still reading, and a double thanks to those of you who have left a review.

We are coming to an end of our journey, only two or more chapters after this one.

CHAPTER 18

The night after their encounter with Sara was Tuesday; the boys had decided to move their poker nights back to the original day. At seven o'clock sharp the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of 'the boys' as Sam liked to call them.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Hey Sam." Ferrirti said as he headed towards the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge.

"Hi Daniel, hi Teal'c" she said as the rest of the guys came in.

"Sam, good to see you; are you feeling okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a little off that's all."

"That would be because she spent the day cooped up in her lab rather than resting like she should have." Jack said as he came into the room.

"Hey, if Sam needs to rest we can reschedule for another night." Ferrirti said coming back into the room.

"You do not have to reschedule. I'll be fine; I'll just go to the bedroom and rest."

"We'll try to keep it down for you Sam."

"Thanks Lou." She told him before heading towards the back of the house. If she had been completely honest with them, then she would have definitely confirmed Daniel's theory that she was not feeling well. She had a bit of a headache and of course her back was bothering her again. But she knew that if she had told Jack that he would have completely overreacted.

- - - - - - -

Two hours later the game was still going on. Sam had fallen asleep for awhile but woken up due to her back pain. Deciding that she needed a glass of water she headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. Along the way she could hear Teal'c ask if having three aces was a good thing; she laughed as she heard everyone else decide to fold. She found it funny that he beat them every week and still had not caught onto how to play.

She made her way past them and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she decided that she would rather have juice than water so she grabbed it and headed to the counter. She reached up to the cabinet to get a glass when she felt some type of pull in her stomach. Pausing for a moment, it stopped and she decided that it had to be one of her muscles stretching. Reaching up for the glass again she felt another pull. This one however was different, it actually hurt. The glass fell from her hand as she doubled over in pain.

- - - - - - - -

In the front room Jack had been getting ready to deal another round when Sam had walked past them. Now Teal'c was in the middle of asking him what a royal flush was when they heard the glass hit the floor.

"Sam, you okay in there?" he asked turning towards the kitchen. He and the guys exchanged looks but they had yet to receive an answer from the kitchen.

"Sam?" he asked again, this time getting up from the table and heading to the kitchen. He knew that a glass had broken and he was hoping that she had not been cut by any of the broken glass.

He entered into the kitchen seeing scattered glass all over the floor. What stopped him dead in his tracks though was seeing Sam doubled over gasping in pain. Avoiding the glass as much as possible he made his way over to her.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"I don't think so; something is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I think the baby is coming."

"Okay, remember what Janet said; don't panic unless…"

"My water broke"

"Right; she said not to panic unless your water broke."

"No Jack, you don't understand; my water just broke."

"Oh god; we need to get you to the hospital."

"Jack, this is too early. This isn't supposed to happen for another six weeks."

"I know Sam. Don't worry right now. We are going to get you to the hospital and we will see what Janet has to say. Wait here a minute." He said before he headed back to the living room.

"Jack, is everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"No, we need to get Sam to the hospital."

"What's going on?"

"Her water just broke."

"Jack, she isn't due for another…"

"I know that Daniel, but it has happened. Call Janet and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Teal'c, come help me get Sam out of the kitchen. Lou, go get the car started for me."

With that said, everyone sprang into motion. Teal'c headed into the kitchen and very carefully scooped Sam into his arms and headed out the door. By that time Ferrirti had the car all ready and was behind the wheel ready to go. Jack climbed into the back with Sam and as soon as she was settled and the door closed Ferrirti headed towards the hospital.

Daniel came running out of the house keys in hand. He and Teal'c got into his car and followed them to the hospital. He called Janet as well as the hospital and let them know that they were coming in. When he was finished with that, he called the base to tell General Hammond the situation who said he would contact her father.

- - - - - - - - -

The truck pulled into the emergency bay ten minutes later where they found a group of nurses waiting for them. As soon as the car stopped the nurses reached into the truck and helped Jack get her out. They immediately hurried her inside to start the exam and find out what was going on. Daniel's car pulled up and followed Jack and Lou into the waiting room.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked.

"We don't know yet. They just took her back to the exam room and we're waiting for Janet to get here. But it looks like there is going to be a baby born sometime soon."

"What has Janet told you about this kind of situation?"

"It's not very good; the baby could suffer from some serious complications due to being premature."

Janet came walking into the room and before any of them could ask her what was going on she spoke.

"It appears that this baby is a little anxious to get out. Sam's water broke, so that means that there is no way that we can stop the labor now."

"So this means that the baby is coming tonight then?"

"Yes Jack."

"Last time, you said that there could be some complications…"

"There is, and you have to be aware of that Jack. At six weeks early the baby's lungs have not fully developed which means that the baby won't be able to breath on their own. I know you don't want to hear this Jack, but as your doctor it has to be said; there is a chance that the baby might not make it."

"That can't happen Janet. I don't think Sam would survive if she lost another child."

"I know Jack, but we are going to have to take this one minute at a time. Now, Sam is getting settled into a room. In a few minutes you can go ahead and join her."

"Is everything medically okay with Sam?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high but that isn't anything to worry about right now. She should be in room 226."

Jack didn't wait another minute and he took off towards the maternity ward. When he reached 226 he found Sam laying in bed; what got him though was all the machines that she was hooked up to. When he entered she looked up towards him and he could tell that she had been crying.

"I'm so scared Jack."

"I am too Sammy."

"This can not be happening again Jack; I can not loose another baby like this."

"We won't Sam."

"Jack, this baby is six weeks early. This situation is really dangerous."

"Everything is going to be okay Sam. Janet and a whole team of doctors are going to try to make sure of that."

"If I hadn't been so insisting on going back to work this wouldn't be happening."

"That had nothing to do with this Sam."

"We can't know that. Everything was fine when I was staying at home, but I just had to go back to work."

"This is not your fault Sam; it is not your fault and don't you even think that. No matter what happens you have to believe that. I do not want you blaming yourself at all. This could have happened even id you stayed at home; you wanting to go back to work had nothing to do with this."

"Okay; so I guess we are having a baby tonight."

"Yeah, and she is going to be just perfect."

"No, he is going to be perfect."

"Why are you so sure that it's a boy?"

"Why are you so sure that it's a girl?"

"Because if it is a girl, she is going to be as beautiful and intelligent like her mother. This kid is going to be so talented. She'll be doing algebra by her first birthday."

"You're so sure aren't you?"

"Call it a feeling; a really strong feeling."


	19. Chapter 19

I wish I owned it, but I don't

We are nearing an end, just one more chapter after this one.

Thanks for hanging in for the last eighteen chapters. Hope you all like this one too.

And apologies to anyone named Annabelle, you will see why later. It is nothing personal against you, just part of the story.

CHAPTER 19

Sam's labor progressed slowly. Although they had been admitted over five hours ago, they were still no further along then when they had come in. Her contractions were still five minutes apart, too spaced out to deliver, and she had yet to dilate any further. The doctors were beginning to get concerned due to the severity of the situation; they felt that the sooner she delivered the better, but it was obvious that this was going to take a lot more time. Sam's blood pressure was still on the high side which was causing even more anxiety for the doctors.

Jack was doing the best he could to help. He had been glued to her side for the past five hours, having not left the room at all. Their friends had been hanging out in the waiting room until about forty-five minutes ago when Jack had finally been able to convince them to go home.

The doctors were in every twenty minutes to check how things were going. Sam was still hours away from delivery, a fact that did not make her very happy. While the contractions were still spaced out, their intensity had been increasing. Needless to say that Sam was not in a happy mood.

- - - - -

The next time that Jack actually looked at the clock it was three a.m.; they had been there for around ten hours now. Sam had somehow managed to fall asleep at some point which Jack thought was good. He was just about to settle back down and try to catch a few more minutes of sleep when the equipment in the room started to beep. Suddenly the door opened and doctors and nurses rushed into the room to see what was going on.

"Janet, what is it?" Sam asked. She had woken as soon as the first alarm went off.

"The baby's heart beat is dropping. Sam, I need you to role over onto your side please."

After five minutes the alarms were still going off and Janet and the other doctor did not look too happy.

"Okay Sam, we are going to take you into the delivery room now."

"Janet, what is it?" Jack asked.

"The baby's heartbeat is too low; we are going to have to do an emergency c-section. We need to get this baby out now and get it stabilized."

The room went into overdrive. Nurses rushed into the room and began to prepare Sam to take her to the O.R.; within two minutes Sam was on her way to the delivery room.

Jack followed along holding her hand. They wheeled her into the room and as Jack was about to follow Janet put a hand on his arm.

"Jack, its hospital policy that you do not enter into the operating room. I know you're worried but I will make sire that someone keeps you updated along the way."

"Thanks Janet. Do me a favor and tell Sam that I love her."

- - - - -

Jack headed to surgical waiting room where he would have to stay until the doctors were done. He headed over to the phone and called Daniel.

"Jack, is that you?"

"Yeah Daniel, it's me."

"So what is it?"

"We don't know yet Daniel."

"It's been ten hours and she hasn't had it yet?"

"Danny, there has been a complication. The baby's heartbeat dropped and Janet rushed Sam into the O.R.; they are doing an emergency c-section as we speak."

"Jack, I am heading over there right now."

"Thanks Danny; I appreciate it."

- - - - - - -

"Okay Sam, are you ready?" Janet asked.

"I think so."

"Good. Doctor Cunningham is going to give you some anesthesia, so I need you to calm down."

"Okay."

Janet went over to her friend and took her hand.

"It's going to be okay Sam; everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"Doctor Frasier, we're ready now."

"Good; let's get this baby out."

- - - - - - -

Jack was working on his second cup of coffee when Daniel walked through the door. It wasn't hard for him to find his friend; Jack was the only person in the waiting room.

"Any word yet?"

"No Daniel, not yet. The nurse said they got started about two minutes ago, so we should hear something soon."

- - - - - -

"Alright people, we are almost done." Janet said. "How is mom doing?"

"BP is up, but other than that she's fine."

"Good. Allison, why don't you go and tell Colonel O'Neill that he was a wonderful baby…" Janet started to say as she reached in to grab the baby. Reaching what she wanted, she carefully lifted it out. "Girl."

As soon as Janet pulled her out, the pediatrician and NICU team took her. They walked to the other side of the room and begun their work on baby girl O'Neill.

- - - - - -

Jack and Daniel were sitting in the waiting room when a nurse walked out.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"How is it going?"

"Dr. Frasier asked me to tell you that you and the major have a baby girl."

"A girl?" he asked.

"Yes sir; congratulations."

"Thank you Lt."

- - - - - - -

"Are you ready to close Doctor?"

"Just about…"

"Doctor, her BP is falling."

"Shit, she's bleeding out."

"Doctor?"

"We need to stop this bleeding or we are going to loose her."

"What do you want to do Doctor?"

"We are going to have to repair the tear. Get me a bag of type specific, I have a feeling she is going to need it."

"What would you like me to tell the Colonel?"

"Nothing right now." Janet said, looking down at her friend. Sam was almost as pale as the sheet that was covering her. 'Come on Sam, don't do this please' she thought to herself.

- - - - - -

It had been over a half an hour since Jack had been told that he had a daughter, but no one was willing to tell him anything about Sam. When ever he asked about her they simply told him that as soon as they knew anything they would let him know. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, they just weren't saying anything.

Janet came walking out the door a few minutes later and headed over to him.

"What's going on Janet?"

"Jack, there was a complication with Sam. After the surgery she began to bleed out. It took a while but we were finally able to stop it. She is being taken to post-op right now and you'll be able to see her in an hour or so."

"How about my daughter?"

"They took her down to the NICU. We can go down there and find out, okay?"

She led him down to the NICU department and introduced him to the team who would now be responsible for his daughter's health.

"Jack, this is Dr. Ryan, the head of the NICU. He will personally be overseeing your daughters' care."

"Colonel O'Neill, I am going to come straight out and tell you what is going on. Your daughters' lungs have not been fully developed and therefore she can not breathe on her own right now. We have her on a respirator to assist her with that. She is also extremely small; she weighs only three pounds right now and measured just over fourteen inches. She may be really small, but she appears to be a fighter."

"What are her chances?"

"The next forty-eight hours are critical. If she makes it through that then she should be fine. She is going to be in the hospital for awhile, but other than that there shouldn't be any problems."

"Thank you doctor."

"Have you and Major Carter picked out a name yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Let us know as soon as you do."

- - - - - - - -

He walked into Sam's room and sat down next to her bed. It had only been three hours since she had come out of surgery, but she was already starting to wake up.

"Jack?"

"Hey there mom; how are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired. What happened?"

"There was a slight problem with the surgery. You were bleeding pretty badly there for a while and it took Janet about half an hour to get it under control."

"What about the baby?"

"She's a little small, but the doctor said her chances are good."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, and you were so sure it was a boy." He said with a smile. "She's about three pounds and on a respirator to help her breathe, but she should be okay. We should probably think of a name for her."

"I didn't really think of any names for a girl."

"Well then Ms. Carter, you have come to the right place. Names for our little girl are all I have been thinking of for the past couple of weeks."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. You always did say I had a one track mind."

"So, what did you come up with?"

"How about Emily?" he asked. Sam shook her head no and he named off a few more. "Hannah? Alicia? Annabelle?"

"Annabelle? Are you out of your mind?"

"Okay, so that's a no for Annabelle. What about Samantha?"

"And what would you call her?"

"While Sam of course."

"Then what about me? Are you going to go back to calling me Carter?"

"Well, you won't be Carter for much longer. I'll just call you Sammy."

"You do that and I'll kill you."

"Alright then; how about Grace McKenzie? After my grandmother and your mother."

"Grace McKenzie O'Neill; I kind of like that."

"Good, then Gracie it is."

There was a knock on the door and the crew walked in. Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Ferrirti, Hammond and Jacob Carter were all there.

"Okay, this is an awkward question, but whose watching the base?"

Hammond laughed before answering "We left Colonel Reynolds in charge."

"Alright, now that we have settled the problem of who was left in charge at the base, let's hear about my granddaughter." Jacob O'Neill said.

"She's over at the NICU right now dad. All we know is that she has a fight ahead of her."

"Does she at least have a name yet?"

"Yes, after much debate we have agreed upon Grace McKenzie O'Neill." Jack said.

"That is a very beautiful name Sammy; mom would have loved that."

"I know dad; actually the name was Jack's idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well she didn't like any of my other ideas."

"I was not going to name my child Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" everyone chorused

"What? It's a good name."

"For a cow maybe." Daniel said.

"Whose side are you on?" Jack asked.

"Your daughters"

"I do not understand Daniel Jackson; is it an earth tradition to name your child after a large farm animal?" Teal'c asked.

"No Teal'c; I think Jack was just joking. Right?"

"Sure space monkey."

"I do not find the humor in that O'Neill."

"Danny will explain it to you Teal'c."

"Very well."

-- - - - - - -

The next forty-eight hours went by slowly for Sam and Jack. They received updates on Grace's health five times a day from the team of doctors and nurses that were assigned to her care. The day after she was born they were finally able to go down to the NICU to see their daughter.

Grace was in an incubator with a couple of wires attached to her. The nurse said that this was normal for her condition—that they were necessary for her care. She was sleeping and oblivious to the fact that her parents were in the room with her.

"How is she doing?" Jack asked.

"She's doing great. She has already improved and we think we might be able to take her off the respirator in a day or two."

"That soon?"

"She is already trying to breathe on her own, she is just having some difficulty doing it."

"Already like her mother; she has to show everyone that the norm does not apply to her." Jack said.

It was at that point that Grace, seeming to have recognized her parents voices, opened her eyes. Jack could tell right away that were more similarities between mother and daughter than their simple strength of will. Grace's eyes were the same exact shade of blue as Sam's.

"She even has your eyes Sam."

"She'll probably outgrow that Jack, most babies do."

"I hope not." Jack said as he watched his daughter close her eyes and go back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

All things must come to an end.

Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed it. To all those who have taken time to leave a review, I give you an extra special thanks; you are what kept me updating this story.

CHAPTER 20

Four weeks after her birth, the doctors at the Academy Hospital deemed that Grace was strong enough to be transferred out of the NICU. So on a bright Wednesday afternoon Grace McKenzie O'Neill left the hospital and was transferred to the bases' infirmary. It seemed as if the whole base was present for the arrival of Grace into the infirmary. It was such a change that occurred; the place where most personnel spent after a mission gone bad was now the temporary home of baby O'Neill.

She spent two weeks at the base. When she came in she had weighed just over four pounds and had been off the respirator for over a month. Janet had said that at the rate baby Grace was going it would not be long until her parents could take her home. Now, two weeks later, Grace was well over five pounds (more like six) and was growing like a weed. She was still tiny though, having not gotten any longer than her original thirteen inches.

So now Sam and Jack were waiting for Janet to come in and give them the approval to take her home. Sam was holding the sleeping infant in her arms while Jack was sitting next to them. Janet walked up to them and took a look at the sleeping baby.

"How would you guys like to take your baby home today?"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I don't see any reason to keep her here anymore."

"So we can go home today?"

"In an hour or so. That should give you enough time to brave the baby store again."

"Why? We bought everything that we need." Jack said.

"The clothes that we have for her Jack are too big. We need to get some preemie clothes and diapers for her."

"Not to mention you might want to pick up a car seat for her."

"Oh, we forgot about that didn't we?"

"Well daddy, we weren't planning on having her six weeks early. Come on, Janet will watch her while we go run that errand."

"Alright then Doc, we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Have fun. This is your last hour of freedom for awhile." Janet said with a laugh.

- - - - - - - -

Two hours, and three hundred dollars later, Sam and Jack returned to the base. They found most of the team there waiting to say goodbye to Grace and her parents. Sam was now officially on maternity leave for the next three months and Jack had taken a month off to spend with his new family.

Sam collected her daughter from her crib and placed her into her car seat which Jack then picked up. They hugged their friends' goodbye and then headed towards the elevator and eventually the surface. They walked towards Jack's car (a new Ford Explorer that he had traded his truck in for two weeks ago). After disarming the alarm Jack opened the door and placed his daughter in the backseat. He gave her a kiss before closing the door and getting behind the wheel.

The car ride home was a fun experience for Jack. As he drove Sam kept turning to the backseat to check on their daughter.

"Don't worry Sam; she'll be there then we get home in five minutes."

"I know. I just can't believe that we are finally taking her home."

"Me too; after all this time it just seems a little weird."

"Well, we're on our own now. Just you, me and our daughter."

"Good God Sam; what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't ask me. I never got this far the last time." She said. Her face changed when she realized what she had said.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About Jacob?"

"Huh-huh; you're thinking about Charlie, aren't you?"

"Yeah; you know they would have loved her. Loved being big brothers."

"They're still here Jack. She may never have met them, but her brothers will play a very important part of her life."

"I know Sam. Now, let's get our daughter inside," he said as he pulled the car into the driveway.

"Alright there dad; sounds like a plan."

Jack got Grace from the backseat and carried her into the house. They were home.


End file.
